Love Without Discrimination
by Harmony's Wind
Summary: A story that follows Nagisa and Karma's growing relationship as they learn more about each other, and face the unknown obstacles to come. Story arc type format with a whole bunch of touchy feely moments. UNDER MAJOR EDITING! UPDATES TO RESUME SOON!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey everyone I just wanted to let you know I don't own Assassination Classroom or any of it's ideas, or characters. This story will most likely be told in arcs, or I will end it after this story. Depends on my feedback, and if I feel like it. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The Notebook

Nagisa's Pov

I have a lot of secrets. Secrets that no one can ever discover lest my life will never be the same. Where am I keeping all of them? Simple. My notebook. I never leave anywhere without it resting in my pocket, shielded from the harsh reality of the world outside. I sigh. _Sometimes I wish someone would read it; just so I might have just one person that understands me._ I pause on the trail winding up the mountain. I shake my head. There is one exception to my wishful thinking. Karma. If there is one person I desperately hope _won't _read my little spiral notebook it would be Karma. Why? Well that's easy to answer; it_'s _because I have a few secrets that have a lot to do with Karma. I shiver at the thought of him finding out. It chills me to the bones. I stand there rooted to the spot, frozen, watching the sunrise with a wistful look in my eyes.

I snap out of my thoughts when a gentle weight rests on my head. I look up to find the cause of it, and I discover Karma. He smirks at me, "What are trying to do Nagi? Turn into a statue? 'Cause I think you need a bit more practice."

I pout, "It's not like there are any specialists to teach me how though." I grin, "Unless you're one of course."

He laughs, "Oh Nagi! I would, but I would rather not become a waste of space by just standing here. What about you?"

The way he looks at me with that hint of mischief in his mercury eyes, and the teasing expression on his face makes my cheeks heat up. I turn my eyes toward the ground and try to will the blush away. "Yeah I'd be bored if I had to stand here by myself without moving for the rest of my life. How lonely."

Karma pauses for a moment an unknown emotion swirling in his eyes. Then he turns to face me, a real smile gracing his lips, "What about if someone stood there with you, someone who would stand firm by you forever and ever. How about then Nagi?"

My eyes widen and then an idea pops into my mind. It could be my last hope so I decide to take the plunge and brave through my conflicting emotions. I look him right in the eye a small smile playing on my lips. "There's only one person I would let stand by my side forever and ever."

He seems surprised by my answer, "Oh, and who might this lucky person be?"

I grin up at him, "Let's play a game Karma, and if you find out who that person is in 1 month I'll give you my notebook."

I know I have him hooked at this point. Karma likes it better when he has something to entertain himself with for a while. He raises an eyebrow at me, "And what do you get if I don't figure it out?"

I shrug, "You can pick."

He seems to think about it for a good minute until his eyes suddenly brighten. "I got it! I'll take you to Disneyland! How about that?"

My eyes widen, "Really? You'll really take me to Disneyland!?" I say rather excitedly.

His eyes seem to soften when they look at me, "Yeah I'll really take you Nagi. But what exactly am I gonna get out of you giving me your notebook?"

My eyes widen and I look down at the ground again. I speak in a soft voice, "Karma?"

"Yes Nagi?" Karma says just as softly.

"What do you think is in that notebook?" I say in a slightly louder voice.

He shrugs, "I figured it's just stuff on how to kill Koro –sensei and the occasional chicken scratch. Why? Is there something else in there?" His expression is startlingly serious when I look back at his face.

"My notebook has every little secret of mine in there, anything you'd ever want to know about me. By giving you that notebook I-,_ I'm trusting you with who I am." _ I can't bring myself to say the last part out loud. My throat is choked up with emotion and my eyes are threatening to spill tears.

I begin walking toward the rickety old school once again, without turning back. All I say before I leave is, "That's the deal. Take it or leave it." I walk for what seems like ages, but in reality, I was only a few steps away when I got the answer.

"It's a deal then Nagi." I can't hear the rest because I'm already too far away.

Karma's Pov

Nagisa Shiota is my best friend. In my eyes he's special from everyone else. Special how? There are just too many ways to count how Nagi is special. I twirl the pencil in my hand and glance over at my best friend. His eyes are facing dead ahead with no signs of turning back. His blue pigtails are swaying in the breeze coming from the open window. My thoughts begin to wander to this morning. _Is Nagi really hiding a part of himself in that notebook?_ Then I remember his choked words and the tears that he was trying to hold in. _No, he was telling the truth. Aw man I feel like a jerk for calling him out on it. I wonder if he started thinking giving me his secrets wasn't valuable for our little game. _Only Nagi could make me feel guilty about something like this. It is, under no uncertain terms, definitely the most valuable thing anyone could ever give me. I'm not really sure why he placed it up in a bet with me or who this mystery person is, but I'll find out for sure.

When I finally come back to reality I realize I'm staring into serene sky blue eyes. My cheeks begin to heat up. _Crap! Was I looking at him the whole time? _

"Karma?" Nagi says softly.

"Yeah?" I say, trying to will the heat to leave my cheeks.

"It's time for lunch and everyone has already left. Are you okay?" He gazes at me with a worried look in his eye.

I clench my teeth. _Damn I hate making Nagi worry!_ I wave him off, "I'm fine Nagi let's go eat lunch."

His eyes light up and before I can even react he grabs my hand and drags me outside under our tree. A beautiful cherry blossom tree as old and big as any I had ever seen before, and it was all ours. When we had finally settled down we began talking about everything and nothing at the same time. It's moments like this that I appreciate him all the more.

"Seriously Karma, be more careful next time you pick a fight with Class A." Nagi says with a half serious look on his face.

I smirk, "Does that mean I have your permission for there to be a next time?" Gosh did I love teasing him.

He grins, "Only if I get to help you next time."

I laugh, "It's a deal then."

After a brief silence I sneak a glance at Nagi only to find him struggling to stay awake. I smile inwardly, "Hey Nagi why don't you take a nap? I'll make sure to wake you up okay?"

He looks at me with bleary eyes and gives a small nod before falling into a peaceful slumber. I look on with a certain fondness buried deep in my heart. I smile softly and begin to softly stroke the hair from his face. Just when I thought this moment couldn't be more perfect I hear someone calling my name. I growl at the unwanted interruption.

I'm even more irritated to find Kayano, Maehara, and Isogai coming straight for _our _spot. "What do you want?" I say in a less than pleased voice.

"We just wanted to make sure you two were alright. You guys just disappeared on us and no one knew where you were. Isogai-kun happened to mention that he'd seen you two here before and here you are."

"Do you mind if we sit with you guys 'til lunch ends?" Isogai asks in his typical friendly demeanor.

"Yeah if we left now we wouldn't have time to eat lunch. So can we?" Maehara says in a somewhat too loud voice.

I give him the deadliest glare I can muster and he gulps. _No_ is what I would like to say if it weren't for the bet I currently have going on with Nagi. _Maybe I can get some information out of them._

I nod, "Fine but if you wake up Nagisa I'll make you regret it."

They all shiver at my threat, and take a seat under the tree. We sat in complete silence for what seemed like ages when I decided to pop the question. "Hey do you guys know if Nagisa has anyone he likes?"

Kayano seemed to be the most caught off guard by my statement. "Why do you ask?"

I shrug, "Just answer the question."

They all seemed to ponder this for a while until Isogai spoke up, "I think it would have to be a girl in our class. I don't think Nagisa would be interested in anyone that isn't in Class E."

"I agree with Isogai-kun I don't even think Nagisa-kun has any friends outside of school, much less a girl that he likes." Maehara commented.

Kayano quietly spoke up, "I don't know who he likes, but I do have a guess."

This intrigued me, "Oh, and who do you think that might be?"

Isogai cut in, "I think he might like Kayano, but I can't think of anyone else he might like."

Kayano looked unsurprised, "I thought he might have a crush on me too, but our relationship was never like that and I can honestly say I don't want a boyfriend who's prettier than me."

I snicker at that. What? It was true after all, Nagi is prettier than most of the girls in the entire city. _Wait a minute did I just call Nagi pretty?_

"You know if I didn't know any better I would say that you're trying to cut out the competition." Maehara says jokingly.

In that moment my heart completely stopped, if only for a second. "I'm sorry what?"

"Well he does have a point Karma-kun, I mean you just asked us out of the blue who Nagisa –kun likes right? It makes it seem like you're trying to find out if he likes you or not." Kayano says with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

I shake my head, "That's not possible, Nagisa isn't even gay."

"What about me being gay?" Everyone freezes. _Oh crap Nagi woke up._

He has a stern look on his face. He turns to face our visitors, "If you guys don't mind could you leave the two of us alone? We'll be sure to make it to class on time."

The way Nagi was looking at them gave them no choice but to high tail it on out of here. When they were finally out of listening range Nagi finally spoke, "So, anything you would like to ask me Karma?"

I gulp nervously, "Um, Nagi are you gay?"

He sighs softly looking at me with eyes filled with fear, warmth, nervousness, and one emotion I can't quite make out.

"It's complicated."

"What's so complicated about it Nagi? I'm curious, but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

He gives me a small smile, "Karma what would you do if you were completely straight, but the person you were in love with happened to be a guy? Would that be considered gay?"

My face scrunches up as I try to picture that scenario. When I feel a sudden presence I look up to find Nagi there.

He pokes me in between the crease on my forehead, "Don't work too hard now Karma." He says in a sarcastic voice.

When I see his face it all clicks into place. "I would call that love without discrimination Nagi."

His face shows his surprise, which quickly turns into a fond smile. "Well then I love without discrimination Karma."

He plops back down next to me and I lean back against the tree while letting out a content sigh.

"Still what led you to that conclusion all of the sudden Karma?"

I smile, "You asked me what I would call it when pertaining to myself and I simply told you I would call it love without discrimination."

"So does that mean that you would date a guy if you were in love with him?"

I smirk, "No Nagi it would have to be a _special_ guy, not just any old person lying around."

I yawn. _Man am I tired, I wish I didn't have to go to class. _"Hey Karma why don't we skip class for the rest of the day? I don't want to leave yet, and I have a feeling you could really use a nap."

I grin, "Nagi skipping class? I must be a bad influence on you." I say as I lie down on the soft grass facing Nagi.

He shakes his head and lies down facing me, "Doesn't matter, because as long as you're you I don't care."

I smile at him and stroke his hair, "Sweet dreams Nagi."

He inches closer to me and buries his head in my shoulder, "Sweet dreams Karma."

He whispers something else to me, but I have already been whisked off to the land of dreams. Nagi is in every one.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I do not own Assassination Classroom or any of its ideas, characters or concepts. I only wish I was that creative. Hope you like the continuation of the last chapter. I originally planned to write more for this chapter, but it didn't really fit well so you'll have to wait. Now on with the story!

* * *

Nagisa's Pov

The first thing I notice when I wake up from our nap is that we're being watched. I sigh. I figure the best thing to do for now is wake Karma up.

I shake him softly, "Karma, wake up."

He mumbles something indecipherable and begins to open his eyes. I whisper in his ear, "Act normal, we're being watched."

He stiffens then sits up and lets out a yawn. "Do you know who's watching us?" He whispers.

"I'll give you one guess." I deadpan.

Apparently Karma feels the same. He groans and shoots the bushes a few meters away an irritated look. He growls, "Stop hiding and get out here before I have to go to you."

Karma is acting exactly how I feel, and when our intruders, or should I say Class E finally popped out of the bushes let's just say my thoughts are a bit more dark than I would like to admit. While I manage to hide my blood lust Karma is having none of that. You could feel the tension in the air when Koro-sensei decided to finally show up.

"What is the meaning of this Koro-sensei?" Karma says, his voice turning dangerous.

Koro-sensei laughs nervously, "We were talking about wolves during class and I thought you would be a great example of a territorial wolf Karma-kun."

I inwardly face palmed. _Honestly how stupid can you be! At least come up with a better reason than that._

"You can't really blames us for thinking that Karma; I mean you're like a lone wolf who doesn't want or need anyone." Sugino chimes in.

"He's got a point you know; you seem like you don't care at all." Maehara commented.

No one else saw it, but I can see it. The hurt and sadness make its way into his eyes. It makes my blood boil, and it brings up memories of a conversation we had long ago.

_Flashback_

"_Why do you always seem to like you don't care when you really care a lot Karma?"_

_He sighed and looked at me with a heart wrenching look on his face, "If I keep my distance from people I won't hurt them, or disappoint them, and I don't want them to hurt me either."_

_I turned and looked at him with all the fierceness and passion of a tiger. "I'm not going to tell you to change or that the way you think is wrong, but please don't distance yourself from me. I'll risk it. Two heads are better than one after all." I smiled softly._

_He had tears streaming down his face when he pulled me into a bone crushing hug. He cried the silent tears of a lonely and detached soul. We didn't say another word as we sat under the big cherry blossom tree. I didn't need words to figure out what his answer was, or a single word of thanks. Because I saw it in the glistening tears falling down his face._

_Flashback End_

This place wasn't only special to Karma and I wasn't about to let someone come up here and create bad memories under _our_ tree. I got up from my spot and slowly made my way to where Karma is standing in front of Sugino and place my hand on Karma's shoulder.

I keep my head down before snapping my head up and looking Sugino dead in the eye with eyes that promise certain death. Blood lust crashing into them likes waves.

"Don't ever come here again. You're ruining the memories we created under this tree. I won't just sit back and watch you say that Karma doesn't care about anything, or that he's all alone. I think you guys forgot that there were two wolves on this hill. You should be ashamed of yourselves."

Everyone is visibly withering under my blood lust, and they also look ashamed of themselves for coming up here. _Good, that was what I was hoping would happen anyways._

"I'm sorry Karma-kun and Nagisa-kun for bringing everyone here today. It's nice to know you care so much about Karma-kun though Nagisa-kun."

I blush at his comment;_ you have no idea Koro-sensei._

"I'd also like to apologize for what I said. It was out of line, I'm sorry." Sugino says; guilt evident in his voice.

Everyone follows Sugino's example and apologizes to us before making their way back to class. Koro-sensei turns around, "I hope to see you two during 6th period, but until then don't do anything I wouldn't do." If Koro-sensei had eyelids he would have been winking at us.

I blush again at his rather suggestive comment. _I wonder if he actually knows._ I'm snapped out of my thoughts when Karma pulls me into a gentle hug.

"Thanks for that Nagi." He says gratefully.

I stand on my on the tip toes and wrap my arms around his neck. "Anytime."

Karma pulls back a little to look me in the eye, "You know you didn't have to practically bring them to their knees though right? It really wasn't that big of a deal and I could have managed just fine on my own."

I give him a little smack on the back of the head, "Silly, they hurt you so of course I stepped in; two heads are better than one right?" I grin.

He just smiles at me and grabs my hand, intertwining our fingers together. "Let's go then my lovely Nagi." He grins.

The tips of my ears turn red, "Off we go, my handsome Karma."

If I had looked at his face I probably would have realized how much my comment had affected him. It's a pity I didn't.

God, what an embarrassing day. I wonder if I'll ever stop blushing. I sneak a glance at Karma's vibrant red hair and his mirthful mercury eyes speckled with gold and find myself blushing yet again. Not likely. The more time I spend with him the more embarrassing moments there are to come, and as good as I am at hiding my feelings it's getting harder by the second; and it has absolutely nothing to do with the handsome guy standing next to me. Nope, not at all. Sigh. This is going to be a long month.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! I thought it would be nice if you knew Karma was more open to Nagisa because of what Nagisa said in the flashback. Yeah, I don't like it when things progress to quickly with characters in love stories. It just doesn't seem authentic. So please be patient and enjoy. Anyway thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I do not own Assassination Classroom or any of its characters, concepts, or ideas. This chapter doesn't have Karma and Nagisa action, but trust me the next chapter is going to be awesome. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Karma's Pov

It's been almost two weeks since that day on the hill, and even though I'm supposed to figure out who exactly Nagi has feelings for, I've been too hyperaware of my _own _that I haven't been paying as much attention as I should be. When Nagi defended me and told them that they were ruining _our_ memories I felt this odd sense of relief. It wasn't just me who felt that way, and I wasn't alone. The realization that I wasn't alone, that Nagi was with me, made me so relieved I could have cried.

Before I even knew what I was doing I had hugged him, and when I looked into his eyes; ethereal, sky blue eyes I realized I didn't ever want to let go. I was a lone wolf who realized that I couldn't live without this person anymore. Every memory, every feeling, every smile, they lured me in. Deeper and deeper, farther, and farther, until there was no turning back. I couldn't go back. Once a lone wolf has experienced all of these things he cannot go back to being alone. I'm no exception.

I wrote all of this when Koro-sensei asked the class to write an essay on an assigned person from Class E and our experiences, memories, and feelings regarding them. It could be something as simple as hanging out after school, to going on a date. I happened to be assigned Nagi. It's really hard to identify how you feel about a person in one week you know, especially when I feel so many things for my best friend.

Best friend. That's what I've been hung up on lately. Are feelings as deep and complicated as mine things that best friends feel for each other? Or was it something more? Were we really just friends? Until that day we started the bet I had never thought that we were something more. Or ever could be. So that's why I'm reading my essay over and over again trying to figure out _why_ I felt so strongly about Nagi.

"Karma."

_I feel like an overemotional pansy for writing all this._

"Karma."

_It makes me feel even sappier knowing that everything I wrote is how I truly feel. _

"Karma!"

My head snaps up only to find the source of all my inner turmoil right in front of me with a stack of papers.

"Huh?" I say still kind of out of it.

"I said Koro-sensei asked me to collect the essays we wrote. Do you mind giving me yours?" Nagi asks patiently.

"Uh, sure just give me a sec." I scramble to get my papers and then hand them to him.

He looks at me with an amused grin on his face, "Thanks."

After Nagi had handed Koro-sensei the papers Koro-sensei began grading them at mach speed and then set them on his desk with a soft thump when he finished. When he looks up at us I know he's up to something. His smile is slightly wider, and there is this mischievous glint in his eye.

"Now that you've all handed in your essays I'm going to have you take a compatibility test. After you have filled it out I will tell you who you are most compatible with in this class. Any questions?" Koro-sensei asks.

I see Terasaka raise his hand, "Why?" He says in an exasperated voice.

"Nrufufufufu, I just want to get the scoop on some student romance, that's all. Besides there are a lot more people who like each other in our class than you would think." He grins deviously.

I perk up at his words. _How interesting; maybe I'll find out who Nagi likes after all. _I raise my hand, "So what happens after we've found out who we're compatible with sensei? What are you really trying to get us to do?"

"I expected nothing less from you Karma-kun, it's true that's not what my true goal is. However, I won't tell you until after we have scored the compatibility tests."

I nod, "Fine, just hand us the tests already so we can get this over with." I grumble.

Next thing I know the test is in front of me, already finished. I glance around to find that everyone else has already finished as well.

"Has everyone finished?" Koro-sensei asks.

Everyone nods their heads, "Very well, now I will grade them and let you know the results." Koro-sensei collected all of the papers and finished grading them in less than 2 seconds.

His face even more giddy than it was before. Well this doesn't look good now does it? "Alright now that the results are in why don't I tell you my main reason for doing this? I would like you to take the person you are most compatible with on a date."

The class is in an uproar. All I can do is sit here and think of how it would be so much better if I was on a date with Nagi instead of one of the girls in our class. _Did I seriously just think that?_

"But sensei, what if we refuse?" Okuda asks.

"Nrufufufufu, then I will give your essays to the person you wrote them about, and trust me I know you don't want me to do that."

My face heats up just at the thought of Nagi reading what I wrote. Yeah, best not to refuse.

"Ahem now let's start. The first pair is Isogai and Kanzaki, next is Hayami and Chiba and then there's –"

The list went on and on until there were only a handful of names left. At this point I'm not sure who I'm compatible with anymore. The only guess I have is that it might be Okuda. But at this point it's really anyone's game.

"The final pairs are Okuda and Takebayashi, and Nagisa with Karma. Well that's everyone! I expect you to go on a date today so I'll give you the rest of class to plan it. But the guys have to plan it. Well good luck, I'm off to Canada. I have a hockey game to catch."

Just when he's about to take off he turns back and says, "Oh and Karma-kun will be the one planning his date. Farewell!" Without a second glance he took off and disappeared without a trace.

Our class is so silent you can hear the creaking of the floorboards. Nagi. I'm actually going on a date with Nagi. How on earth did that happen?

Everyone is still in a stunned silence until Maehara finally decides to speak up. "What just happened?"

Takebayashi pushes his glasses higher on his face, "I believe we have just been forced on a date with the person we are most compatible with."

Maehara shakes his head, "I get that, but how did Nagisa and Karma end up together? I mean, everyone else was paired up with a girl right?"

Isogai shrugs, "It's probably because they are the most compatible for each other even if they are guys. We only got girls because we weren't compatible with the guys."

"Still though, is it okay with you two how this turned out?" Maehara asks.

I sneak a glance at Nagi. He has a small smile on his face, "I don't mind. You Karma?" He asks effectively catching me off guard.

Was I okay with this? I didn't even know if I was gay or not. More importantly why are there butterflies in my stomach just from knowing Nagi doesn't mind? But when I see his beautiful face and look into his crystal clear eyes all my uncertainty is washed away.

I give him a rather spacey smile, "Not at all." I say as softly as a whisper carried on the wind.

I blush when I realize what I just said, and when I look at Nagi it seems like he's blushing as well. _It suits him._ I give up. I admit it. I like Nagi as far more than a friend. I feel stupid for not realizing it before. If I need him, and I want to give him every little happiness that can be found, and if I want to touch him, hug him, kiss him, be with him, then this must be what they call being in love. I don't know who Nagi loves, but I'll fight anyone to be at Nagi's side. I want to be the statue by his side, even if he doesn't know that.

"_That's the deal Karma. Take it or leave it." _

_Nagi was already walking away when I gave him my answer. "It's a deal then Nagi, but just so you know, I'd give anything to be that statue by your side." He didn't seem to hear the last part as he went on his way. Without me._

Sigh. Guess I have a date to plan. What a pain. But since it's a date with Nagi I don't really mind. He is the love of my life after all. Sigh. I really am a sap.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! The next chapter will be their date so I hope you look forward to my next update! P.S. Thanks for all your reviews, follows, and favorites!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I don't own Assassination Classroom or any of its characters, concepts, or ideas. Hey everyone sorry for the wait! I spent all this time debating between my original date idea, and another one. Also thanks for reviewing, following, and the favorites for this story, I really appreciate it. It's a great motivation to hear that you guys like this story so much. This will be the end of The Notebook, but will continue into the next story arc. Now on with the chapter!

* * *

Nagisa's Pov

I'm standing outside my house waiting for Karma to pick me up for our date. A date. I'm going on a date with Karma. I feel nervous and giddy just thinking about our night out. I was really surprised when he said he didn't mind going on a date with me, as far as I knew Karma was straight, but I'm not about to complain. I don't think Karma knows who I like, no that I _love._ When did I begin to fall in love with him anyway? _I think it was that day under the tree. The day that I told him not to push me away, that I would risk getting hurt for him, the day I saw those lonely tears streaming down his face._ That's right. That moment was when I began falling for the intelligent, violent, lonely, misunderstood, and _breathtaking _Karma Akabane. I don't regret it either. I will _never_ regret it. Even if nothing comes of today, and Karma never comes to love me the way I love him, it's okay. _What a lie._ _When did I start lying to myself?_

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear familiar steady footsteps coming toward me. I turn and see Karma and I momentarily stop breathing. I would tell you what he was wearing, but I couldn't care less. He was here. That's all that matters.

I timidly take a step toward him and give a small wave, "Hey."

He keeps walking until he's standing right in front of me, at full height with an expression I'd never seen on his face before. "Hey Nagi, are you ready?"

I nod, "Where are we going?" I immediately regret asking when I see the mischievous look in his eye.

He smirks, "It's a surprise, but before we go Nagi I have to know one thing." Karma says with a nervous look on his face.

I blink, surprised. "What is it?"

He brings out a black cloth from behind his back and asks me softly, "Do you trust me?"

_Do you even need to ask?_ "Always."

I see a very tiny, almost nonexistent, smile that he's trying to hold in on his face. He walks behind me and puts the black cloth over my eyes and sweeps me up princess style in his arms.

"W-what are you doing? I can walk on my own, put me down!" I protest weakly. To be honest being in his arms was one of my long time fantasies.

I feel his soft breathing against my ear as he says, "But I want to hold you Nagi. Besides, it isn't right to make your beautiful date have to walk so far."

I feel my face heat up at his comment. Is he, dare I say, flirting? Before I can even respond he's already carrying me to our destination. We spent our trip in silence. Albeit, a comfortable one. I just relished in the feeling of being in Karma's strong arms. Arms that were protectively curled around my body while we continued on our date. Before I knew it we had arrived.

I was slightly disappointed when he put me down, but before I could feel too disappointed though he took my hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Before I noticed what was happening the blind fold was off and I was met with something even greater than all my fantasies.

"Surprise." He whispered.

Right before my eyes is the single most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Our tree is lit up with little white lanterns, and white lights that go from its base all the way up. The pink petals were gently falling to the ground as I looked at the starry sky, with the moon brightly shining in the midst of it. Below the tree is what I can only describe as a candlelight picnic with a blanket spread out and fluffy pillows.

He led me to the top of the hill by the hand, and for a moment we just stood there looking into each other's eyes. "Do you like it Nagi?"

I look at him for a moment, and I realize how fidgety he actually is. I smile, laughing a little at Karma's behavior. I stroke his hand with my thumb, and look him in the eye. All I manage to say in this moment are two simple words. Even though they don't express half of what I feel it's all I can say to him. "Thank you." I say with tears starting to well up in my eyes.

He smiles at me in that devilishly handsome way of his and we sit down and eat our gourmet feast. Or should I say peanut butter and jelly sandwiches? "Karma these PB&amp;J are fantastic! You should go professional with this."

Karma just gives me a look, "My, my and here I thought I was the only one who liked to tease people."

I grin, "I'm not lying though, they really are good."

He smiles softly and ruffles my hair, "If you really like them that much I'll make them for you anytime you want."

I perk up, "Really?! Awesome! Maybe next time I want a midnight snack I'll have you come over and make me one."

He gives me another look, "You are such a slave driver."

We keep talking like this for a really long time until we decided to clean everything up and put it in the picnic basket. After that, we lie down on the blanket and gaze at the vast heavens above us. Well, I would be looking at the vast heavens above if I wasn't looking at Karma. Petals gently falling on his face and hair. One of them happens to land on his nose, and I can't help but think how cute it is how he tries to blow it away. Unsuccessfully, I might add.

I giggle, "Here let me do it." I lean over him slightly and gently blow the petal off his nose.

For a split second I don't know what's happening, and before I know it I'm practically lying on top of Karma. In his arms. Acting like this was completely normal behavior, he begins to stroke my hair gently.

"Karma w-what are you-"

"Shh" he silences me softly.

I decided to let it go for now and relaxed into his embrace. It felt good having Karma's deft fingers stroke my hair in such a caring way.

"You know," I whispered in his ear, "this is the first time someone has stroked my hair like this. It's nice, I wish..." I trailed off. I didn't want to ruin the moment.

He momentarily pauses in his ministrations, "Nagi can I ask you something really important?"

He loosens his grip on me and I prop myself up on my elbows and stare into beautiful mercury eyes. Eyes filled with conflicting emotions.

"Anything." I say in a breathy voice.

"Do you like me? Like as in you want to date me?" He asks in an unsure voice.

I was completely thrown off by this. Did he actually figure it out? Or maybe...

The next time I look at him my eyes are brimming with the hope that maybe, just maybe, he likes me back. Before I say anything though I get off of Karma and sit up, and from the corner of my eye I can see him watching me curiously. I dig my hand in my front pocket and pull out my spiral notebook and wordlessly hand it to him.

He stares at me for a very long, long, long, okay he's been staring at me way too long! "In case you don't understand you won our game Karma, congratulations you found out who I liked."

He looks at me positively baffled, then suddenly breaks into a fit of laughter and tears. I begin to panic a litttle, "Hey Karma what's wrong, h-hey don't cry!"

"I'm so glad." He repeated over and over again.

After he had finished his mantra he looked at me in the eye, tear stains covering his smooth skin. "Was this your plan all along Nagi?"

I gave him an innocent look, "I don't know what you're talking about."

He chuckles and gingerly reaches out and takes my notebook. As soon as he takes it I see a change in his eyes.

"You know what Nagi? I've realized that I don't really want to find out what's in this notebook."

I can feel my stomach sink but before I can say anything he cuts me off.

"Because I want to find out for myself," my eyes widen, "I want to learn more about you on my own, over time, I want to find even more reasons to love you."

He pulls me to my feet and takes my hand and gets down on one knee. Is this really happening? I can't breathe. "So, Nagisa Shiota may I have the honor of falling even more desperately in love with you?"

As I look deeply into his eyes I realize what that emotion is in his eyes. That one emotion I've seen so many times directed at me but could never figure out. Love.

I launch myself into his arms, "Yes!"

He was caught off guard and we both landed with a thump onto the ground. I bury my face in his neck. "I love you, yes!" I say with tears falling down my face. This was what I had been waiting for, Karma's love.

His arms are firmly wrapped around me as I continue to say yes. Over and over again until he makes me lift my head and look into his eyes.

"Thank you Nagi. I promise I'll treasure you."

I sniffle, "It's about time you figured it out! If you hadn't figured it out after this I didn't know what I was going to do! Idiot!"

He smiles at me regretfully, "I'm sorry, but I'm here now and I won't ever let you go. You're mine after all."

I huff, "I'm not yours yet you have to seal the deal first."

He raises an eyebrow, "Oh? And how do I accomplish that?"

I smile softly at him, and stroke a piece of hair from his face. "Kiss me." I whisper.

He smiles at me and gently strokes my face with his thumb, "Your wish is my command."

I gently lean down and our lips meet. The feelings whirling inside me are indescribable. I feel so much gentleness, and love that I feel completely euphoric. I love him. Heavens do I love him, and he loves me back. But most of all this kiss is a promise, a strong and passionate promise, that we would never let each other go. This kiss symbolizes the new beginning of our lives together. It feels like my wedding day. So full of joy and promise for the future. When our lips break apart all I we can do is laugh, and cry tears of joy in each others arms.

Meanwhile... while this whole scene was unfolding a certain yellow octopus was hiding in the bushes some distance away.

"Nrufufufu out of all the dates I've seen my students on tonight this one is by far the best for my novel. I don't even need to write anything original, I just need to copy down everything that happened, and this will be the best selling romance novel of all time. Featuring the entire class with Nagisa-kun and Karma-kun as the focus. It's superb, superb!"

He glances back up at their tear stained faces, "Still, I'm happy that I was able to do something for those two. If anyone's love will last the hands of time it will be these two." He glances at the tree they're sitting under, "But for crying out loud it was taking these kids way too long to figure everything out!"

He begins to slither away. "I'll just have to see what happens from here on out. They still have to kill me if they want to be together after all. Nrufufufu!"

Back with Nagisa and Karma... Karma's Pov

I'm so happy. So very, very happy. Nagi's all mine. He loves me. Everything I did in an effort to make this night happen was worth it. Kissing Nagi was mind blowing, and I knew what I had just promised with that kiss. We had basically promised to be together for the rest of our lives. I hope he doesn't think this is the end of our date. I pull us into a sitting position and place Nagi in my lap which makes him blush. Then I pull a small velvet box out from my pocket and hand it to Nagi.

He gingerly opens the little box and for a second I think that I'm taking this too far. How wrong I am.

Nagi has his hand over his mouth as he looks at the two silver rings in the box. "There's an inscription on the inside of the rings. You didn't think I would propose to live out our lives together without some proof?" I tease.

His smile is beautiful as he takes the rings out of the box with shaky hands, he laughs. "_My lovely Nagi, and My handsome Karma_. These are the inscriptions you chose?"

I shrug, "I thought it said everything it needed to, you are my ever so lovely Nagi, and I am your ever so handsome Karma. That's the way it should be."

He just smiles and hands me his ring,"Well what are you waiting for my handsome Karma? Let's exchange our rings."

"Of course my lovely Nagi." I gently took his left hand in mine and kissed it, and slid the ring on his ring finger, and kissed it again. I'm going to be doing a lot more of that now. I'll relish in every second of it.

He blushes as he takes my bigger hand into his more delicate one and places the ring on my ring finger as well. He leans over and kisses me on the cheek, "Thank you for the promise ring Karma, it's beautiful." What? You thought I would give him an engagement ring on our first date in middle school? That's for a little further down the road. Just a little though.

I smile at him, "Thank you for being beautiful."

He blushes a light pink and I can't help but feel happy that I can tell him what I think about him from now on. Except for some things that I probably shouldn't say until a little further down the road. Like 'Let's spend the night at my house', and 'I can't wait to try out what happened in one of my dreams with you.' Just a little further though.

The rest of night we spend sleeping in each other's arms. Every dream I have is absolute bliss. Nagi is in every one.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope everyone liked the date chapter! This is the longest chapter I've written fro this fan fiction so far and I'm really excited with how it turned out. This is the end of this story arc so next time prepare yourself for even more Karma and Nagisa goodness. They are dating now, after all. Let me know if you have any ideas for the next arc, and thank again for reading!


	5. Ch1 Second Arc

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or any of it's characters, concepts, or ideas. But all of this is original content so I hope you like it.

Author's Note: Hey everyone out there, I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while! I didn't have a clear plot, or concept for this when I ended for the first arc, so it took me a while to get my thoughts together. I would like to thank everyone who has supported my work up until now. I really appreciate all your positive feedback for this fic. So, in honor of all you wonderful fans let's get on with the second arc!

* * *

The Talent Show

Nagisa's Pov

Sometimes I wonder if the best moment of my life was that night. But when I think of all the moments I'm going to spend with Karma in the future (and how much he's going to spoil me) I can't help but smile and know the best is yet to come. It's been a month since then and the majority of the class started dating that night. It was hilarious when Karma and I walked in the next day with our rings on. Everyone thought we had eloped. Even though I'm completely against making assumptions, I think it's okay just this one time. It's not like we actually eloped,_ even though I wouldn't have minded if we actually did. _ Don't tell Karma that by the way, I'm pretty sure if he found out he would sweep me off my feet and carry me to the altar (after skipping class of course) on the same day.

So far everything has been wonderful, and as I look out the window of the classroom I wonder what will be next. I glance back inside the classroom to find that everyone is feeling really restless. Everyone's head is filled with too many thoughts to really focus today. I'm no exception. I look back and see that Karma is feeling the same way. He's sitting with legs kicked up on the desk with a bored look adorning his handsome face. I smile a little. Leave it to Karma to outwardly express everything everyone in class is trying so hard to hide. I really love how honest he is.

I hear an exasperated sigh from the front and my attention is lazily drawn back to Koro-sensei.

He turns away from the blackboard to face the class, "Raise your hand if you are actually paying attention to the lesson," everyone began raising their hands, "Liars! All of you! Are my lessons not good enough? Are you bored of me? Are you planning on kicking me to the curb?"

_The class kicking our assassination target to the curb is possible, but killing him isn't? What kind of faulty logic is this?_

Maehara interjects in the middle of Koro-sensei's insecure rant, "It isn't that we're sick of you or anything, and it's not like we don't _want_ to pay attention. I think everyone is just really restless today. It's hard to focus on the lesson when you want to be out with your boyfriend or girlfriend."

"No wonder you guys are the worst class here, all you think about is going on dates, and playing around."

I'm surprised when Asano and the Five Virtuosos walk into our classroom.

Sudden realization dawns on me as I turn to find, to my relief, that Koro-sensei has already changed into his disguise, and is sweating bullets._ That just makes you look more suspicious!_

"Ah Asano-kun how can we help you?"

Asano just smirks, "I just came to let Class E know that we are going to be holding a talent show on Friday, and all classes are required to participate."

Asano begins walking casually around the class until he reaches my desk. I gulp. I am so not in the mood to deal with this. "But I think that's too boring. How about we make a little bet?"

I manage to pull out my voice, "What kind of bet?"

He smirks at me, but I notice that when he looks at my left hand a small frown makes his way to his face. "The talent show consists of 5 categories: science, music, art, misc., and sports. The deal is that whatever class gets first in the most categories wins. Simple right?"

"What are the rules, and the stakes?" I ask.

"There can't be one person in multiple categories, and if either side cheats, or uses underhanded methods, it's an automatic win for the other class."

My eyes narrow, "What else?"

He smiles at me, "My, don't you have good eyes. The next condition is that Nagisa Shiota competes in the music category, and that Karma Akabane competes in the art category," I stiffen, "if we win we will make sure that everyone in your class is banned from dating, and we will be planting that huge cherry blossom tree on the main campus. If we lose we'll give you anything you want." Deal?"

I feel like I'm about to explode. _How does he know about me, and since when does Karma draw? Plus what good does our tree do him anyways?_

"Hold up Asano," Karma asks, "what makes you think that it has to be me and Nagisa competing in those categories? I don't know about Nagisa, but I gave up on art a long time ago."

Asano laughs, "Oh, I've heard some interesting things about you, so I thought it might be fun if you competed."

He turns to face me, "And you have quite the reputation yourself Nagisa-kun, even though you quit as well."

Before he walks away I grab his wrist as I feel a quiet storm raging in me, "How do you know about me?"

"Oh it's quite amazing what information you can find if you look in the right places."

I begin trembling, and I feel my eyes begin to well with tears, "Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong, that includes Karma too."

He grabs my wrist so hard it begins to hurt and pulls my face close to his, "It doesn't matter, because if you guys don't compete in those categories, or refuse this bet I'll make sure your secrets get out, and that the whole student population, including my father, know you and Karma are in a relationship."

He's so close and his grip so tight that I feel my breath begin to quicken, I can hear and feel myself begin to hyperventilate. _I can't escape, I'm trapped, save me, save me , save me, Karma please SAVE ME! _Just when I think there is no escape I see Karma punch Asano across the face. He quietly walks over to me and gently wraps his arms around me, whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

He glares at Asano, "Don't ever touch what's mine; if you ever do this to Nagisa again I won't hesitate to kill you." I hear Asano begin to get up, "Kill me? You and what army?"

Karma points at the rest of my fuming classmates, "I'm not the only one who would like to see your head roll right now."

Asano visibly gulps. Karma looks at me in the eyes, and I can see what he's trying to say. _I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. _I smile softly at him,_ you came when I needed it the most, it's okay._

I shakily begin to stand, and Karma immediately wraps his arm around my waste to steady me.

My hand intertwines with his hand resting on my waist, as I take a shaky breath. "We, of Class E accept your proposal, and will let you know our demands when we win."

I see a frown settle on his face, "Fine then, it's a deal. See you on Friday Karma-kun, Nagisa-kun."

As soon as they disappeared into the forest everyone burst into life.

"Nagisa are you okay?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Damn will get those jerks, trying to mess with our lives. Don't you two worry we'll win this for sure."

I smile a bit, "Don't worry I'll be fine the worst I'll get is a bruise."

Karma turns to me with worried eyes, and gingerly picks up my wrist to examine it, and places a soft kiss on my wrist, causing me to blush.

"I'm so sorry Nagi," he whispers in a devastated tone, "I didn't expect all this to happen. If I had to be honest with you though I really don't want to start up art again, but I couldn't just go along with what they were doing."

I just look at him with dull eyes, "I don't want to take up music again either, but I think this is a good opportunity for us to learn more about each other. This actually happens to be a secret I have in my journal."

Karma gives me the same look I'm probably giving him right now, "Believe me, if I had a journal of secrets this one would definitely be in there," his eyes begin to spark back to life, "but at least we don't have to go through it alone."

I feel myself begin to brighten as I smile brightly back up at Karma, "Yeah you're right. As long as we have each other everything will be okay."

"Hey, can you two end your lovey-dovey moment so we can get started on our attack plan or what?" Terasaka asks, clearly irked. Karma and I just look at each other and laugh.

I, Nagisa Shiota have many secrets, but what I've come to realize is that the handsome Karma Akabane has his fair share as well.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you guys liked it! The next couple arcs are going to be a bit more serious, so if you guys are looking for pure fluff you probably won't find it here (not that there won't be any). Please continue to review, follow, and favorite this story. Every effort you make is greatly appreciated. My next update should be a lot faster so wait for me! See you guys next time!


	6. Ch2 Second Arc

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or any of its characters, concepts, or ideas. (Although the talent show is my idea.)

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thank you for being so patient with me, and my rather slow updates. I wanted this chapter to be just right so I spent some extra time on it. I'm thrilled from all the support my work has been getting, so I want to improve my writing as much as I can for you all. This is one of my longer chapters so I hope it makes up for lost time. Thank you for all your support so far!

Warning: This will contain less fluff than previous chapters, and will become a tad bit more serious from here on out. I want this to feel real, so I'll add angst, humor, and everything in between to make this a good romance fic. Now on with the story!

* * *

The Talent Show

Nagisa's Pov

It's Wednesday and everyone is anxiously practicing their performances for the talent show, myself included. Even though we should probably be using P.E. to train so we can save the world, Koro-sensei insisted we practice our acts for the talent show instead. I continue hobbling over to the cherry blossom tree, amp and guitar in hand. I sigh. _Maybe I can actually play the kind of music I want just this once. _I shrug. What do I have to lose?

I had just set everything up and was getting ready to play when I saw Karma walking toward me from the corner of my eye. I pause in my in my ministrations and decide practice can wait.

"Hey, how's it going Nagi?" Karma smiles slightly.

I sigh, "I was just getting used to having this thing again." I said pointing to my electric guitar.

He looks slightly surprised, "I didn't know you played the electric, or any instrument for that matter. Can you play any other instruments?"

I put a finger to my chin, "Hmmm, I believe I play drums, and bass as well, and if you include your voice as an instrument that too."

I notice Karma plop himself down on a stool and set up a rather big easel with a blank canvas on it.

He turns away from the easel and looks at me with a skeptical look on his face, "Playing instruments is one thing, but singing? That's definitely something I never expected you to be doing."

I shrug slightly and turn away from his face, "Didn't expect you to be an artist either."

He clucked his tongue, "_Former_ artist my beloved, I gave up that scene as soon as I could. Things were spinning out of control, and I just couldn't handle it."

I smile a little, "I guess we're similar in that respect then."

He looks at me with a curiosity in his eyes that I fall prey to every time he uses it on me.

I sigh once and plop down right next to his stool, "What would you like to know?" I say in a monotone voice.

He smirks victoriously, "I want to know why you quit. Do you mind telling me?" All mischief leaves his voice as he looks at me with serious eyes.

I lay down with my hands behind my head on the grass, "I don't mind, just listen 'til the end. Okay?" I whisper.

He nods his head in ascent.

I take a calming breath and begin.

_Flashback_

_Music was the only way I could express myself. Every note I sang, every chord I played, every feeling I so desperately wanted to portray finally came through, and it was all thanks to music. I had always been able to hide what I was feeling really well, and even when I didn't, and I tried to reach someone who could understand, all I was met with was bitter disappointment. I tried so hard to communicate my feelings, but every time I tried the words got stuck in my throat._

_I came across an album in a music store one day by chance that immediately caught my interest. That was how everything began. From that point on I decided to try to express myself through music; and it worked. Every feeling that was confined to the chains words had bound them by broke; I traded words for lyrics, facial expressions for electric guitar chords, and I finally found a way to be free. _

_After a while I began writing my own music, and I began doing gigs anywhere that would hire me. I received tons of positive feedback, and people were already calling me a star. Of course for me I was just grateful, so grateful my music had made its way into people's hearts, and I was finally being understood._

_But that would all change soon enough._

_I was walking back home one day when I got a call from a record label that wanted to scout me. I was overjoyed. __**Music is my only freedom, if I couldn't play my music I would suffocate**__, is what I thought. I was excited and I couldn't wait until morning. When I finally made it to the record label, and I showed them my music they were bursting with enthusiasm._

_A talent agent had placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "You have the true makings of a star Shiota-kun, and the label feels the same_. _We would be thrilled if you would sign with us."_

_I nodded and accepted their offer without hesitation. That was my fatal mistake. When I went into the studio I was eager to get started on my songs and share all my ideas with them. But instead I was forced to sing songs that were written for me._

"_Sir, this album just isn't me, can't I just sing my own music?"_

_The CEO of the record practically spat in my face in response, "Your sorry excuse for music isn't going to come from any business of mine, it's just plain weird, no better yet it's disgusting. You should be grateful that we gave you a writer that could write more "appropriate" songs for you ungrateful brat."_

_My face was grim when I answered him, "If that's how you feel then I'll quit the label, and seek employment elsewhere."_

_He just laughed in my face and told me to go ahead and do it. He wished me good luck in finding another label that would go for my music, and promptly kicked me out. It turns out he was right about one thing; no record label would sign me unless I changed my style. _

_The day I quit music I was frustrated, angry, and torn apart inside for just being who I wanted and expressing myself honestly through music. I swore to myself that I would never have anything to do with music ever again. Instead of being free, it began making me feel trapped. With my emotions, and my thoughts not coming through in my music I quietly felt like I was going insane._

_I had failed to realize in the beginning even though I had lost my chains, music had added new ones. After that I decided to write all my pent up thoughts and feelings in a notebook. Anything was better than quietly standing by and letting myself be caught in the insanity music had inflicted on my tormented soul. Music ended up becoming my worst nightmare._

_Flashback end_

Karma's Pov

I sat there in stunned silence. I didn't know that about him. _Any _of that about him. _Suddenly I feel grateful for this whole talent show thing._

Nagi is looking at me with expectant eyes, waiting for my response to his story.

I have to all but drag it out of myself to ask him, "Do you feel like that when you play now?"

Nagi slowly closes his eyes, "Sometimes, especially when I'm singing something that I don't want to. But I'll have to do that in the talent show anyways."

I'm about to ask him why, but when I look into his eyes I understand. I understand all too well. And it makes me angry.

Nagi sits back up and begins ghosting his fingers over the strings, playing a melody not yet woven into existence.

"Nagi, will you sing for me sometime" I ask softly, "and not just something you think I'll like? I want you to play one of your songs. I want to hear your feelings no matter what they are."

And I really do. I don't want Nagi be trapped, like a bird in a cage. I want him to soar, no matter what others think of him.

He smiles softly at me, "I'll be playing one of my songs today, so don't worry you won't miss out."

His hand slowly reaches for mine and he squeezes it in reassurance. My tense shoulders immediately relax, and I feel a sense of relief wash over me. He didn't shut me down like I thought he would.

He squeezes my hand a little tighter, "But I hope that you'll be able to handle this side of me. It's going to catch you completely off guard."

I stroke his hair with a feather light touch, and bring my mouth to his ear and whisper breathily, "As long as you can accept mine."

I see him hold in a shudder. I smirk.

He whispers back in a confident voice, "I'm sure no matter what you tell to me I'll accept every side of you."

My eyes widen slightly and I can't but smile. I brush my lips against the delicate skin on the back of his neck as my fingers gently forge their way through his adorable pigtails.

I hear him purring and it sends a whole new wave of satisfaction flowing through me. I've found that not only is Nagi very accepting of who I am, but he's also very, _very_ sensitive to my small touches, as well as delicate. I've found that he likes it a lot when I stroke his hair, and since I want to make my lovely Nagi happy I'm more than thrilled to oblige.

I'm drawn back to reality when Nagi starts talking.

"Hey Karma?" Nagi asks tentatively.

"What is it Nagi?" I say softly as I continue to stroke his hair.

"Will you tell me why you quit art?" He said gently. So gently, that I knew that even if I didn't tell him he wouldn't push me. I really love that about him.

I somber, "If you really want to know I have no reason to hide it from you Nagi."

_Flashback _

_I had always been different, and my divergence from others always left me with a target on my back. I was picked on often, and I never had a friend to speak of; so was my life. But then one day in art class we were told to go outside and sketch for an upcoming competition. I didn't think much of myself until that day. I found a whole new universe to step into._

_When I began sketching, for the first time, I saw the world in a new way. A way filled with endless possibilities. All I needed was a piece of paper and a pencil and I had the entire world at my fingertips. It made me feel powerful, and with each stroke of the pencil, my horizons broadened. _

_It was mine and mine alone. That world; and no one could take that from me. Or so I thought. When the judges of the competition saw what I had done I was immediately given first place. My teacher was in awe and so was everyone else. As I continued winning more and more competitions the more popular I became at school, and with the art world. Kids didn't treat me so differently, and artists from all over were coming to see me._

_That's when it all came crashing down like a tidal wave. Not too long after I had begun meeting all these artists I came to realize their true motives, and everyone else's_

_They all wanted to use me. One day while I was on my way out of school I happened to pass by the art room. I knew no one was usually there this late so I went and checked it out._

"_Even if he is a kid what makes you think you can trick him into doing that?" _

"_Please, the kid was an outcast, he'll fall right into my trap without a second thought."_

"_You're really going to try to take credit for his work? Are you serious? No one is going to believe that."_

"_Even if they don't believe it I can still take all the credit for discovering him. The art prodigy Karma Akabane."_

_I could feel my stomach sink the more he talked, and when I took a peek to see who they were I realized it was my art teacher, and one of the artists who I had met recently. I felt my fists clench._

_**You think I'll let you use me, you think I'm so weak that I can't handle being alone? I'll surely make you regret this. By tomorrow everyone will know not to mess with the person named Karma Akabane. **_

_And those were my truest feelings. But along with those feelings came the worst realization; I was being used because of art. I hated the feeling, I loved it more than anything and yet it betrayed me, averted my eyes from reality. It was then that I realized that I would either have to deal with the sting of betrayal and lies, or give up something I loved. At the end of the day I decided that I hated betrayal, and hypocrisy more than I loved art so I gave it up. _

_But along with that came the consequences of having to face reality, and realize there was no escape for me in a world where I was different. So I made sure I was strong enough to take on the world. I became a delinquent and made my name feared among students and teachers alike. I was never ignored again and my life wasn't as bad as it was before so I didn't miss art, and decided that from there on out, I never would._

_Flashback End_

Nagisa's Pov

A small smile makes its way to my face even though I try to keep it down.

"You must be a sadist to be smiling after what I told you." Karma joked lightly, even though the light hadn't quite made it back in his eyes.

I shake my head slightly, "It's not that, it's just that I never thought we shared a similar fate when it came to things we loved to do. We loved them, and gave them up for different reasons, but I think we can relate to each to each other. I'm glad I got to know more about you."

I see the light return to his eyes as he gives me a light kiss on the forehead. "I feel the same way. I feel closer to you then I did before, like I got to see a different you."

I stand up, "Well it isn't over yet, I still haven't sung yet, and that will be an even more different me."

Karma sits back down on his stool, "Well you haven't seen my art either so I guess we'll just have to wait and found out huh?"

I smile, "I guess so. Good luck, my handsome Karma." I lean down and kiss him softly on the cheek.

I can feel the satisfaction run through me when I see his blush.

He mumbles awkwardly, "Just go practice."

I hold back a snort and go back and begin practicing. I can feel myself trying to hold on to my last hope, this rehearsal, to stop this feeling that seemed to have built up in my chest. I want to share this part of myself with Karma, even though it's a big risk on my part. I have decided that I won't hold back anymore. _Karma told me he wanted to find even more reasons to love me, so be it. I'll give you everything, but you better give everything in return Karma._

* * *

Author's Note: Hey hope everyone liked this chapter! The next one should be up a lot faster than this one so please wait for me! Please continue to favorite, follow, and review! I really appreciate all that stuff. I'll see you soon!


	7. Ch3 Second Arc

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or any of its concepts, characters, or ideas. I also do not own either songs in this story! They do not belong to me!

Author's Note: Hey readers I'm back! It's been a while I know, and to make up for it today I will be doing a double-update. Fun right? This chapter is also the longest one I've ever written for this story so I hope this makes up for lost time. I was also hit with a _ton_ of new ideas for this story today, so you guys should be expecting at least 4 more arcs before I hit another road block. I even thought up the ending! Don't worry though that's really, really far off! I also am super excited to see that I have 99 followers for this story! If you haven't followed this story please be my 100 follower! If you want to listen to the songs in this story they are called Clarity and This is War. I prefer the nightcore versions, but you can listen to whatever. Now please enjoy the 3rd installment of The Talent Show!

* * *

Nagisa's Pov

Today is the day of the talent show and I couldn't possibly be more nervous about it. Our whole class is making our way to the gym to set up and get a little extra rehearsal in before we're set to perform. I glance at Karma walking next to me. He seems totally fine to anyone else, but I can see just the slightest insecurity in his eyes. _At least I'm not the only one feeling nervous._

"Are you nervous?" I jump at the sound of Karma's voice and look up to see the barely contained laughter coming from his mouth.

He bursts out laughing, "I guess that's answer enough."

I feel my eye twitch a little, "Just shut up and hold my hand Karma."

He looks at me with laughter still in his eyes and takes my hand and squeezes it tightly. "Your wish is my command."

I squeeze back just as tightly, "It's okay if you're nervous you know, it gives us a good excuse to hold hands."

He snickers, "As if we need an excuse to hold hands."

I look up at him again and our eyes meet this time. Even without him having to tell me I know what he's trying to say. "_I'm fine Nagi, thank you."_

Without missing a beat I respond in kind, _"Anytime."_

"That's seriously creepy that you two can do that you know."

We both turn around to see Maehara standing there.

"What is?" We ask in unison.

"That you two seem to be able to communicate just by looking into each other's eyes that's what! You guys are practically telepathic!"

Karma frowns slightly in confusion, "But Nagisa and I have always been able to do that. Isn't that normal?"

Kayano jumps in, "Maybe to you two, but to the rest of us that's practically impossible."

I look at the faces of our classmates as they all nod their heads in agreement.

I smile lightly, "I think that's probably because Karma and I are on a common wavelength with each other. We've actually been able to do that since we first became friends."

Isogai looks at us critically for a moment then brightens, "I guess that just means you two were compatible with each other from the start then, to be able to understand each other so well without words is really amazing."

I blush slightly, "I think anyone is capable of doing it if they find the right person, and know each other enough."

I can feel my blush begin to grow as Karma stares at me unabashedly for what feels like hours. _This is getting worse by the second._

Finally after what seems like an eternity he gives me a soft, genuine smile that makes me weak in the knees. This is Karma's truest smile out of all the different ones that adorn his face on a regular basis. This gentle, yet prominent smile that he only gives me, with the most incredibly loving eyes anyone could ever dream of.

"I'm glad I found the right person then."

_Oh legs don't fail me now! _"Me too." Is all I'm able to manage as we finally arrive at the gym on the main campus.

As I make my way inside I realize all traces of nervousness have left, and all that remains is on odd sense of excitement. _Watch me Karma I'll make sure I return your words ten-fold!_

Just before the talent show begins Asano approaches me and Karma with a cocky grin on his face. "Looks like you guys didn't chicken out."

Karma smiles condescendingly at him, "We can fight our own battles, unlike you we don't need to get people to fight them for us."

Asano feigns hurt, "How harsh, I thought we made a deal that this wouldn't be underhanded. I don't need to to win this."

Karma hums thoughtfully, "So then what category are you competing in?"

Asano smirk grows wider, "I'll be competing in the music category along with the little shorty here."

I blink in surprise, "Really?"

He nods, "Really."

As he makes his way towards me I see Karma tense, but he doesn't move. "And if you even think about holding back I'll know. I happened to be one of your fans back in the day, I'll know whether you are singing your _real_ music. As a fellow singer, I won't be satisfied if I win when you aren't even singing your own music."

I'm hit with a sudden shock of realization. _So that's what this was all about huh?_

An odd half-smile makes it way to my face, "Sorry I didn't remember you sooner, how could I forget when you declared your one-sided rivalry with me when I first started out?"

His expression darkens, "Oh so you finally remember huh? Well this time I'll make sure you never forget."

I laugh as he walks away.

Karma looks at me, "Well that was an unexpected development."

I nod my head in agreement, "It sure is, but he should know that I wasn't planning on holding back in the first place."

I look at Karma sternly, "You better not have slacked off either."

He looks at me with amusement clear on his face, "Oh Nagi, as_ if_ I could ever hold back when it comes to you."

I feel the tips of my ears turn red, "What's that supposed to mean?" I mumble.

He just waves me off, "You'll see."

Karma's Pov

The talent show is well under way and I think our class has been doing really well. The first category to perform actually was the sports category, and even though Sugino was the only one competing I knew we were going to win. He challenged the baseball club captain to a strike out match and he successfully managed to strike him out all three times. _He's gotten really good since that match we had with their team._

After the sports category came the misc. category, and along with it a whole lot of weird talent. From our class we had Hazama and Hara competing. Hara's act was of her eating 10 whole pies in 5 minutes. Even though it was impressive it was also enough to make my stomach churn uncomfortably. Hazama's act was even weirder though since her talent happened to be photo bombing people. She had a whole slideshow of the most bizarre shots I have ever seen. Some as simple as a couple at a coffee shop to wedding pictures; I don't even want to know how she managed that.

As much as it irks me to say it though, I think Asano won this one. One of the 5 Virtuosos happened to be extremely talented at origami and managed to completely wow the judges with his life sized origami crane.

Just as I'm about to doze off they finally announce the music category. All signs of boredom are immediately washed away as I see Asano walk on stage. I can't help but wonder what he plans on pulling to win this. Even though I haven't heard either of them sing I know that Nagi definitely won't lose. _He is my boyfriend after all,_ I muse.

I snap back to the scene in front of me as Asano makes his way to the mic with an electric guitar in hand. Before he sings he addresses the audience, "This song is an original that I wrote just for the occasion, and I hope you like my song _This is War."_

_A warning to the people, the good and the evil__  
__This is war__  
__To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim__  
__This is war_

He starts out strong, but softly with a hint of energy behind it. His guitar playing detracts nothing from his singing either.

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie__  
__And the moment to live and the moment to die__  
__The moment to fight, the moment to fight,__  
__To fight, to fight, to fight_

The rest of the band finally kicks in as the momentum picks up more and more until his voice is practically a scream. It's beautifully done without anyone missing a beat.

_To the right to the left__  
__We will fight to the death__  
__To the edge of the earth,__  
__It's a brave new world from the last to the first__  
__To the right, to the left,__  
__We will fight to the death__  
__To the edge of the earth__  
__It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world_

The lyrics of the song just keep more and more passionate along with the band and his voice until it hits another high in the music.

_A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest  
This is war  
To the leader, the pariah, the victor, the messiah  
This is war_

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
And the moment to live and the moment to die  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight,__  
To fight, to fight, to fight_

I hear the band settle down again as the lyrics change and the music progressively gets more powerful once again and hits the main lyrics.

_To the right, to the left,__  
__We will fight to the death__  
__To the edge of the earth,__  
__It's a brave new world from the last to the first__  
__To the right, to the left,__  
__We will fight to the death__  
__To the edge of the earth__  
__It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world, it's a brave new world_

_I do believe in the light, raise your hands up to the sky__  
__The fight is done, the war is won, lift your hands towards the sun__  
__Towards the sun, (it's the moment of truth and the moment to lie__  
__It's the moment to live and the moment to die, the moment to fight)__  
__Towards the sun,__  
__Towards the sun, (it's the moment of truth and the moment to lie__  
__It's the moment to live and the moment to die, the moment to fight)__  
__The war is won (to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight)_

_I think this is the part of the song Nagi calls the bridge right?_ I can feel the music quiet down and everything seems begins to become slow and meaningful. _As much as I hate to say it this song is really quite impressive, and his singing isn't nearly as bad as I hoped it would be. _I look at Asano's face and see that he truly means and feels every word of the music. But even so I can't seem to feel much for this at all. It isn't something the audience, including me, can really relate to. _It really just sounds like he's declaring war on Nagi and that's really it._

_To the right, to the left,  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth,  
It's a brave new world from the last to the first  
To the right, to the left,  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world, it's a brave new world_

_A brave new world  
The war is won  
The war is won  
A brave new world_

The song ends just as softly as it started, and all I can hear now is the thunderous applause coming from the crowd of students. I get a few nasty glares when I yawn after his performance, but the look on his face when he sees me is priceless.

"Thank you." He says confidently in the mic before leaving the stage, with the crowd still roaring.

After what seems like ages they finally quiet down and Nagi's name is called. When I see him walk on stage I can feel my heart beat just a little bit faster. I'm surprised when I notice that he doesn't have his electric guitar with him, and I can't help but wonder why he isn't going to use it.

When he finally finishes setting up with the band he walks up to the mic and adjusts it so he can speak.

I see him take a deep breath, "I wrote this song when I first realized I was in love, and at that time I couldn't help but feel like it was hopeless." He gives me a meaningful look, "But at the same time I knew I couldn't give up, and in the end our love prevailed."

"So," my heart stops as I see him take his hair ties out , and lets his hair fall around his face and fall to his mid back, "this song is my testament to you, please accept it."

_As if I would ever refuse. _As I hear him take a deep breath all can manage to respond with is a few whispered words, "Sing for me Nagi."

And I see him take flight.

_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life__  
__If I fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time__  
__Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends__  
__A clock ticks 'till it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_

The first thing that catches me is his voice. It was smooth, soft, yet firm. It didn't break and it was as clear as his sky blue eyes. He's gripping the mic stand like he's holding on for dear life, and not because of nerves, but because of what he's singing.

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need__  
__Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why__  
__If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?__  
__If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

The song picks up, and I can feel that the song is about to hit a climax. But I'm so in awe of Nagi that I can't bring myself to think about technicalities anymore. His voices rises and falls like waves on a shore, and the way he sings makes me feel like he's asking _me _all those questions. Like he's pleading, begging me to tell him _why, _and I can feel my chest tightening.

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?__  
__If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

I can see him become even more enraptured in the music during the instrumental. The way he moves with the beat and engages the crowd is enthralling. When he starts singing again he isn't just singing I can feel him crying out. The way he raises his head, eyes closed, and hair moving every which way, I can't help but think that I've never seen him so vibrant, and just _breathtakingly _beautiful.

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends__  
__It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense__  
__Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose__  
__If you pull and I push too deep then I'll fall right back to you_

I feel myself listening more closely to the lyrics now, and I can't help but realize that must have been how Nagisa felt about me back then. I feel like he's saying, _"No matter how many times I tried to walk away, I fell right back into you, I kept trying to convince myself that it was hopeless, but I desperately clung onto my love for you anyways." _Nagi was right. He really did find a way to express himself without words.

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need__  
__Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why__  
__If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?__  
__If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

I see him take the mic off the stand and make his way to the middle of the stage and he immediately makes eye contact with me. As I see him clutch his heart with his hand with tears dripping down his face while asking me _why, why, why, _when I look into his eyes all I can think is, _why not?_ That's when I notice the tears hot and heavy, that had begun streaming down my face.

Isogai's Pov

Nagisa's performance is magical and everyone in our class seems to think so as well. I'm curious to see what Karma's reaction is to all this, but when I turn to look at him I'm faced with something I never thought I would see. Karma crying. I look up to see Nagisa and Karma are locking eyes with each other, and as Nagisa continues to sing, I hear a faint almost nonexistent reply come from Karma's mouth.

"Why not?"

Suddenly as if I was hit by a truck a whole new wave of emotions hit me, and I feel myself turn away from the scene right in front of me for fear I would start crying too. The rest of the class starts to notice as well, and they all seem greatly affected by it. I look back up at the stage with a quiet thought simmering in my head. _Congratulations Nagisa, you not only made the bad boy honor student fall in love with you, but you also made him cry. I'm glad. You both found your clarity._

I glance at Kanzaki's hand in mine, _and I'm glad I found mine._

Karma's Pov

_Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?  
Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

When the song ends we both still have tears streaming down our faces, and as he thanks the crowd I begin making my way back stage to greet him in Class E's dressing room. When I finally see him walk through the door I literally run at him, gather him in my arms, and kiss him passionately with tears still crawling down my face.

His eyes widen momentarily before he closes them, one last tear escaping his eyes, and begins to kiss back with equal fervor. It seemed like an eternity before we pulled back. His eyelashes fluttering as his eyes adjusted.

We were still holding each other when he spoke, "So how'd I do?"

I blinked owlishly at him, and then laughed with so much genuineness that I could hardly believe it. I try to give him an unimpressed look. "Hmm it was okay I guess."

He seems to catch on to what I'm doing, "Oh really?" He leans closer until our lips our just a breath apart, "I guess I'll just have to try harder next time I sing to you."

I brush our lips together just barely and pull back to my original position, "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

He leans in to rest our foreheads together, "You could stand to mention it more."

"You're so beautiful you take my breath away you know that?"

He blushes lightly, "You're so handsome you make my heart stop, have I ever told you that?"

Our voices are still a whisper when I answer, "You could stand to mention it more."

This time Nagi laughs, clear and gentle, as genuine as could be. "I'll do that then."

"Nagi?"

"Yes Karma?"

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I found another reason to love you." I say as I bury my nose in his hair.

I hear a small sniffle, "Is that so?" Nagi answers in an unsteady voice.

I breathe in Nagi's scent, _he smells like cherry blossoms._ "Yeah, I did."

His voice is so quiet I almost don't hear him, "I'm glad."

I can hear them starting the art category of the talent show, and even though I don't want this moment to end there's something more important that I need to do right now.

I pull away and look at Nagi with new determination in my eyes, "But by the end of today I'm going to give you another reason to love _me_."

I see the surprise on his face, but it quickly morphs into a small smile, "Don't hold back now." He says teasingly.

I take his left hand in mine and kiss his ring finger, "Silly, I'm going to give you everything."

I see him freeze for a moment and I'm about to take it back until I see a radiant smile make its way on his face. "Good luck then, my handsome Karma."

* * *

Author's Note: Hope everyone enjoyed this surprisingly fluffy installment of Love Without Discrimination. Seriously, the fluff just comes to me. Please continue to favorite, follow and review this story! Every single one gives me a serious boost, and to my loyal readers that have already done all that stuff THANK YOU! I hope that you continue to enjoy my story.


	8. Second Arc Final

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or any of its characters, concepts, or ideas. (although my story should be original mostly original)

Author's Note: Hey I'm back! Surprised? Well you shouldn't be I told you guys it would be a double update this week! I would also like to thank you guys for helping me get over 100 followers! EEP! You don't even know how happy you've made me. I'd also like to give a shout out to all the people who have dropped reviews for this story as well. I'm so glad that you guys enjoy this story and that it makes you happy. There's no pointing in writing this if it doesn't. This will also be the end of The Talent Show arc of this story. Don't worry though, because I am _far_ from ending this fic. The **next arc** will be my take on Karma and Nagisa's past. Yup, I know you all have been wondering about it. With that please enjoy the final installment of The Talent Show!

**Warning:This fic has officially reached dangerous amounts of fluff in this chapter. Exercise extreme caution in public. You don't want people giving you weird looks because of the stupid grin this is going to put on your face. (Trust me I** **know**.** _I_ had trouble keeping a straight face while writing this.)**

* * *

Nagisa's Pov

As I make my way into the audience for the art category of the talent show I can't help but think back on my performance. I wasn't expecting to feel so free. _But I'm pretty sure that was because Karma was there, seeing the way he reacted was enough for me to forget everything except me and him. Even my chains lay long forgotten when I was singing to him._ I feel realization slowly dawn on me. As long as I sing to Karma it feels like nothing is holding me back. Is that what I've been missing all this time? Someone to sing for? I shake my head to clear my thoughts. _I'll talk to Karma about it after the talent show is over, maybe we've both been missing the same thing._

When I finally make it to my seat they've already started announcing how the competition will be held.

"Each contestant will have one piece prepared prior, and will also be able to have a 15 minute demonstration. The demonstration is optional, but it might win you extra points with the judges depending on how much you can do in that time-frame. Contestants will also be allowed to briefly explain their piece, and what it means to them as well. Contestants do your best and let the competition begin!"

After that, even though I tried to pay attention to everyone who was going, I couldn't help but perk up every time someone finished in hopes they would call Karma's name. I feel giddy just thinking about how he said he would give me everything. Karma has never been particularly giving when it comes to himself, but just the fact that he is willing to give me everything makes my heart soar.

When I finally hear them call his name and he waltzes on stage with a covered canvas in hand I can't help but smile. _You know Karma, you've already given me another reason to love you. That you would give me all of you despite all your fears and insecurities is more than enough of a reason to fall more in love with you. You took the plunge, despite the risk and I can't help but be irresistibly drawn to it. Your courage. It's a whole new reason for me to love you, and even though I may never say it you've already given me all I could ever ask for and then some. So, even though I know my everything will never be enough, I selfishly ask you to give me even more despite what I lack. When the time comes, even though those two little words will never be enough I hope you accept them. My feelings-my words-my heart-my body-my mind- my soul- my love; even though I've already given them to you I hope that you will accept them. Accept me. _

I stop my inner monologue when I see Karma take the mic off the stand and casually walk over to his covered masterpiece resting on an easel.

Our eyes meet for just a split-second. An instant. A single insignificant, tiny, incomprehensible moment in time and everything explodes like rising fireworks in the sky. I can already feel the tears coming from my eyes and I begin to break out in quiet sobs.

"This piece represents what my life was like before you," I can feel myself cry even harder, "and what happened when you stepped into my life."

The audience looked confused about whom he was talking to, but Karma seemed unfazed. He didn't seem to care who was listening, because all he was focused on was me.

"I wanted this piece to show you how I felt when you stepped into my world," I can just make out the rustle of the sheet being swept away between my sobs, "and how you changed everything."

When I look up I'm met with a beauty I didn't even know existed. On one side of the piece is Karma on his knees in a completely monotone world. No color exists and the look in his eyes reflects the dull world he lives in. Then there's me. My world is a vibrant array of colors, and my eyes reflect all the vibrancy that my side of the portrait had to offer. I'm looking into his eyes with a gentle smile on my face, and he's looking into mine with clear shock written on his face.

I have a welcoming hand out, patiently waiting for him to take it, and even though Karma seems hesitant he reaches out and our fingers just barely touch.

Then everything changes.

Karma moved the easel just a smidge, and the two worlds in the portrait became one. I see Karma's unmistakable red hair, and his golden eyes are filled with a new emotion. Love.

That same love is reflected in my eyes now, and my smile seems even brighter than it was before as I look into Karma's eyes.

I feel a whole new wave of sobs come over me. How could I have not realized it before? _I'm such an idiot. _

_He accepted me from the very start._

As soon as I see Karma bow and walk off stage into the audience I'm already rushing to meet him. He meets me half-way with that devilishly handsome smile of his, and the next thing I know he's spinning me around in his arms.

I'm still hanging on for dear life after he put me down, and the tears still haven't stopped. I must have some serious tear reserves.

Karma just laughs lightly has he wraps his arms securely around me. I close my eyes at the feeling. His embrace is just so incredibly warm and gentle I can't help but hope I never have to leave them. So warm, and so loving, I don't think anything could ruin this moment for me right now.

"Nagi you're getting snot all over my clothes."

I stand corrected.

I quickly push him away and check for these boogers that have been troubling him so much on my face.

"Just kidding." Karma says in a sing song voice, the mischief evident in his eyes.

I glare at him, "You just had to ruin the moment didn't you?"

He chuckles, "If we had stayed like that any longer, all our hard work to keep PDA to a minimum would be a waste."

I huff and take his hand firmly in mine, and stealthily lead him out of the gym. When we finally make it outside I do something I never thought I would do. I speak my mind.

I wrap my arms around him again, "I love you."

The blush on his face is rather prominent as he winds his arms around me again and pulls me close. "I love you too."

"It's not fair." I say in a shaky voice.

"What isn't?" He whispers.

"How many more reasons you've given me to love you."

I feel him freeze for a split second and then he tightens his grip on me, "I just gave you the one though, it isn't like I've given you any other reason to love me today."

I shake my head, "That's not true. That's not true at all."

I raise my head and my eyes slowly meet his. Even though words don't work I know things that mean so much more. Every single drop of joy he's made me feel is spilling down my face, and every ounce of my love for him is in a smile so wide I have to close my eyes. There just aren't words to express everything properly so all I say to him are two insignificant words.

"Thank you."

Karma's Pov

I think I understand what Nagi meant when he said he couldn't express himself through words. Because right now, I certainly can't. Seeing Nagi with this unbelievably joyous, and loving smile spread across his face with tears steadily falling from his closed eyes, and that small thank you have completely stopped all function in my brain. How _do _you express it? Beauty beyond words, that is.

I'd thought I'd seen all of Nagi's smiles by now. I'm glad I was wrong. I feel a strange warmth in my chest as I look at him. Even though I'm a cocky, insecure, and closed off delinquent he's still trying to give me his everything. Even after his performance, after sharing all his emotions with me he's still trying to give me _more_. I knew a long time ago Nagi accepted me. But what Nagi didn't know up until now was that I had accepted _him_, and as I continue to look into his eyes. His enchanting, magical eyes I know that I've finally gotten through to him.

Since I seem to be stumped for a response all I can say back to him is some rather generic words you can here just about every day.

"You're welcome."

I see his smile get just a bit wider at my response, "Hey, Karma you know what? I think as long as I sing to you from now on I'll my chains will completely disappear."

I raise an eyebrow, "My, the way you talk about me makes me seem like a super hero or something."

He whacks the back of my head lightly, "I'm serious I think maybe this is what we've been missing all this time."

"We?"

He huffs, "Yes, we. Jeez, I was just thinking that maybe what we've been missing is someone to dedicate our crafts to."

I blink. _Now that I think about it, while I was doing my piece all I could think about was Nagi, all that other stuff didn't matter as long as it was for him did it?_

I smile makes its way on to my face, "I think you may be right about that."

His face brightens, "So is it okay if I sing to you again? I don't know if I want to get back in to the music world, but if I get to do something I love for the person I love it can't be all bad right?"

I can feel my face burning under that hopeful look that adorns Nagi's beautiful face. _Who can possibly say no to __**that**_?

"As long as I can draw for the magical person in my arms right now, then I don't see why not." I mumble still embarrassed.

Nagi laughs. I glare at him with a face as red as a tomato. Yeah, it isn't very intimidating.

"Please stop. If you do anything more I think I'll puke."

We whip our heads around only to see Asano standing there with a disgusted look on his face. I scowl, "May we help you with something?"

Asano just sighs, "I just thought I should make good on our deal that's all. Your class ended up winning the bet."

Nagi tilts his head, "Is that so?" He turns to face me, "Did you here that Karma? I kicked his butt!"

"Hey, can you just tell me what you guys want already this is getting annoying." Asano says in an irritated voice.

Nagi and I look at each other, nod, and then turn back to Asano, "An all-expense paid trip to Disney." We say in unison.

Asano visibly pales, "You don't happen to mean your entire class do you?"

I smirk, "That's exactly what we mean, and we also expect it to not affect our school record for the week that we'll be away. It also better be all set for two weeks from now got it? Good. Let us know when it's all set. Later!"

And with that, we walked away. I glance at Nagi as we continue walking back up the mountain. He has big sparkles in his eyes, and there's a distinct spring in his step. I smile to myself. _Ah, there's nothing better than making your other half happy._

I feel a tug on my sleeve and when I look down I'm met with a pair of very soft lips. I smile into the kiss,_ yep nothing beats this._

* * *

Author's Note: Hey I hope you guys the final chapter of this arc! You guys should be expecting the **3rd arc** starting next week. I have too much of a writers itch for this story right now to not at least have one chapter done by then. Also please continue to review, follow, and favorite this story! It makes me uber happy! I'm also going to give you guys the title for the next arc as a parting gift until then. **3rd Arc: Nice to Meet You. Coming soon!**


	9. Ch1 3rd Arc

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or any of its characters, concepts, or ideas. (Though this story is my idea.)

Author's Note: Hello fabulous readers I'm baaack~. Sorry for that it took me so long to update. This arc is one of those slow starting ones that I still don't have much figured out for it, so this chapter is kind of short (By my standards). I've also started a new story that I've been trying to get off the ground in another fandom, so it's been kind of hectic even though this story was definitely easier to write for. I would also like to THANK YOU all for your incredible support for this story. This story has gotten more feedback then I ever thought possible and I appreciate every single review, follow, and favorite of this story. You guys are the reason I get so much satisfaction out of writing this. Now, without further ado, let's start the 3rd arc of Love Without Discrimination.

* * *

Nice to Meet You

Karma's Pov

Today is the day we finally start our trip to Disney and even I'm starting to feel excited. It turns out that Asano guy wasn't all talk and planned our trip for exactly two weeks after the talent show. _Although I wouldn't have minded to see him suffer a little more for what he did to Nagi. _Just before I can continue thinking about all the painful methods I'd like to torture Asano with I see Nagi coming toward me. I have to look at his feet to assure myself that he isn't walking on air.

I smile, "Yo, Nagi."

He gives me a dazzling smile in return, "Karma, you're early."

I give him a look, "Only because a certain someone insisted on being here a whole three hours before our flight."

He just laughs, "Oh please, you're just as excited as me and you know it."

I just snicker, "Says the one I was on the phone with the entire night because he was too excited to sleep."

He punches me in the arm, "Ow! That hurt Nagi."

He rolls his eyes at me as we make our way over to customs.

I glance at his suitcase, "Do you have everything?"

He nods, "Yeah. I was packed about a week ago and I double-checked before I left this morning."

I can't help but smile at his adorableness as we make our way to start our trek through customs, and after a lot of security and a lot of waiting we finally finish with an hour to spare. By the time we reach the gate for our flight some of Nagi's excitement has worn off and I'm starting to feel a headache coming on. Airports are a pain.

"It's a good thing we came early." Nagi mumbles.

I sigh, "I guess you saved us this time Nagi."

He frowns at me slightly as I begin to rub my temples, "Do you have a headache?"

He turns my face slightly with his hand so that I'm facing him, "Do you want to take something? I have some medicine on me."

I begin to shake my head and immediately stop as I feel my headache get worse, "No. I 'll be fine as long I can sit down and rest for a bit."

I can see the uncertainty and worry in his eyes as he nods at me and we continue to walk until we finally make it to the flight entrance. I quickly plop myself in a chair and sigh in relief. It wasn't just my head that was killing me, my feet were also aching from standing in one spot so long, and then having little to no sleep the night before made for a bad combination.

"I don't think traveling is for me." I say tiredly.

I regret the words as soon as they come out of my mouth when I see the guilt makes its way onto Nagi's face.

"Sorr-"

Before the words can even leave his mouth I pull him down on my lap, "Don't you dare apologize."

He looks at me dejectedly, "But this trip was my idea."

I look at him fiercely, "Don't apologize. I wanted to go on this trip with you. If I have to suffer a little in an airport to do it that's fine with me."

He mumbles something I can't quite make out, "What did you say?"

"I don't want to see you suffer." He says.

In that moment I can feel my chest tighten at the pained look in those usually bright crystal blue eyes.

All of the sudden he begins to get up and I can see him about to walk away, but before he can I grab his wrist. "Don't go."

He smiles gently at me, "I'm just going to get you something to eat. Is there anything you want?"

I blink in confusion, "Huh?"

"I'm not just going to sit here and watch you suffer, I'm going to _do_ something about it."

The panic that had built up when I saw him walking away slowly disappears and I can feel my heart bubbling with joy. This is why I love Nagi. He isn't some damsel in distress who waits for someone to rescue them; he takes the initiative and does it himself. He may look fragile, but he's the strongest person I know.

I smirk, "Anything's fine as long as you're the one getting it for me."

He blushes a pretty pink and quickly walks away to get the food.

While he's away more and more of our classmates continue to pop up until just about everyone has arrived except for Koro-sensei.

When I finally spot Nagi again he's holding some drinks and a bag in his hand while walking next to a badly disguised Koro-sensei. He sits down next to me and hands me a burger and a drink, and we eat until we're finally called to board the plane.

When we finally get onto the plane and find our seats I find myself looking around curiously, "Hey, is it just me or our we the only ones on this plane?"

Everyone looks around in surprise.

"He's right, it's just us." Kayano says suspiciously.

"Do you think maybe this is a trap?" Maehara asks.

I wave my hand dismissively, "No, I think we got the whole flight to ourselves courtesy of our elite middle school."

"Seriously?"

"That's crazy."

"I can't believe we have the whole flight to ourselves. That means that we can sit wherever we want to right?" Isogai asks hopefully.

"I don't see any reason for you to stay in your assigned seats just as long as you listen to the flight attendants." Karasuma says.

As everyone continues to arrange themselves we end up sitting in between Kayano and Maehara and Isogai and Kanzaki, with Okuda and Takebayashi across from us.

After going through the usual safety precautions we finally kick off ground and begin our flight to Disney. It's both of our first time on a plane so Nagi and I are captivated by everything going on around us and the view outside the window.

Nagi and I look out the window in fascination, "Karma look how small Japan is!"

"I never thought it'd be so tiny." I say in mild wonder.

After about 5 hours on the plane the novelty began to wear off and we were all searching for things to entertain ourselves with. Nagi and I just ended up eating while playing a game of cards until we got bored of it about an hour later. The exhaustion from the night before ended up finally catching up to us so we fell asleep with Nagi resting his head on my shoulder while I rested my head on top of his, as we snuggled up together under a bundle of blankets. It was exactly 14 hours after the flight had begun that Nagi and I finally woke up and started searching for ways to entertain ourselves again.

"Hey Karma, Nagisa do you mind if I ask you guys something?"

We both glance up to find everyone we're sitting next to looking at us with various amounts of curiosity written on their faces.

"What is it Isogai-kun?" Nagi asks nervously.

He begins to scratch the back of his head, "S-since this is such a long flight we were just thinking about good ways to pass the time and we thought it would be interesting to hear some old stories."

I raise my eyebrow, "What kind of 'old stories' would you be referring to?"

"Well, when we were in our first and second year we heard some strange rumors about you two."

"What kind of rumors?" Nagi asks inquisitively.

"We heard rumors that there was someone who had tamed the most violent delinquent in school and became revered as the Demon Tamer because of his overwhelming power over him."

Nagi and I look at each other and begin to laugh, "So it was that rumor huh? I thought everyone would have forgotten by now. I didn't know you were called the Demon Tamer though Nagisa."

"I always wondered why all the Yankees at school never came after me. Now I guess I know why."

"Wait, wait, wait. So you mean to tell me that was actually you two?" Maehara asks in disbelief.

"Yup that's us." Nagi and I both say.

"So how did all that happen? Would you mind telling us?" Kayano asks.

I shrug and look at Nagi who just smiles at me with an amused expression.

He grins, "Sure why not? We'll tell you our story."

"What story?" Sugino asks as he passes by.

I smirk, "The story of how Nagisa and I first met."

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you guys liked this chapter! The next chapter should also be longer than this one so expect it much faster, and much longer next time. This was kind of the prologue so please bear with me. Please continue to show your support by favoriting, following, and reviewing for this story. See you all again soon!


	10. Ch2 3rd Arc

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or any of its characters, concepts, or ideas. (Although this story is something that was born from my brain.)

Author's Note: Hello wonderful readers, sorry to keep you waiting! Seriously, I am **SO SORRY.** I have never taken this long to update on this story before, and for all the royal readers that look forward to this story I feel like such a failure as an author for not providing anything for you guys in return. I was really caught up in a lot of stuff, and I had half of this written, but no idea where I was going to take any of this, and then that new chapter of Assassination Classroom came out for the manga, and it was like a punch in the gut. (I won't say any more about that, just in case you've only watched the anime.) Anyways, I'm back now and I actually do have some good news for you guys out there. I will came up with even more ideas for this story, so I am going to make it my goal, that until the anime finally comes back out (hopefully next January) I will continue to write for this story, in hopes that you guys will not experience Assassination Classroom withdrawal. I want to continue writing after I reach that goal as well so wish me luck!

On another very important note I need to give special thanks to **Kiri0918, BlueSkyBlue, and camelliahunter **for the wonderful things you've said about my writing. You guys are the first reviewers to say anything about my writing in general, and I was really, really touched. Hearing that kind of feedback from you guys really means a lot to me. Of course, every review for this story is precious to me, but I was just particularly thrilled by what these reviewers said. So once again THANK YOU!

Now, on with the story!

* * *

Nagisa's Pov

I, Nagisa Shiota, am feeling incredibly excited. Why you may ask? Because today is the day I start middle school. It takes all of my willpower not to make a mad dash down the street to the school I will be attending for the next few years of my life. But along with that excitement a pit of nervousness begins to overtake me. _Will I be able to make friends? _

I shake my head. _No I can't think like that, I haven't even walked into the school yet. _I pause as I take in the world around me. There is a distinct fresh feeling when I breathe in the spring air, and the cherry blossoms are all in full bloom. I smile a little. _A new start. _

_I can't wait._

I'm suddenly knocked off my feet, and when I look up to find the cause my stomach sinks. _I would have to bump into a group of delinquents on the first day of school._

Before I can react I'm yanked up by the collar of my shirt, "Hey, who do you think you are bumping into our boss like that huh?"

I gulp as one of them begins to crack his knuckles, while the person I assume to be the boss is holding a bat he seems quite excited to try out.

"It's been a while since I've been able to use this thing," he grins at me wickedly, "I wonder how long you'll last."

I close my eyes waiting for the inevitable beating to come, and feel nothing. I hesitantly open my eyes and the first thing I see is red. When my eyes finally adjust I realize that it's a person. I glance down at the arm the delinquent is holding me up by and see it in the red-haired stranger's grip.

"Heh~ well what do we have here? Is picking on a weak-looking guy like this that much fun?"

The boss looks at the stranger menacingly, "You got a problem with that?"

I see his grip on the delinquent's arm loosen as he pulls away and puts his hands in his pockets, "Hm~ not really, but don't you think this is a little one sided? Only weak guys who want to feel like big-shots would do something like this."

"You," one of the delinquents approaches him with rage evident in his voice, "how dare you!"

The yankee swings at him, attempting to punch him in the face, but the mysterious stranger swiftly dodges and manages to give him a solid knee in the stomach.

The delinquent sinks to the ground, and I can just make out a mischievous smirk on the stranger's face, "Unless you have the guts to take me on of course."

I see some of the delinquents gulp and the grip on my shirt tightens.

"AHHH," one of the delinquents points at the red headed stranger fearfully, "it's you! You're the guy who knocked out 10 of our guys by yourself, the newbie delinquent with hair that's said to be dipped in the blood of his victims, Karma Akabane!"

I see the red-haired delinquent's smirk widen, "Hair dipped in blood huh? Well if you guys understand I suggest you get out of here before I decide to dye my hair with _**your**_ blood." His voice was tainted with lingering threats as he said it, causing a chill to crawl up my spine.

The boss looks at the delinquent who is still holding me by the collar, "Let him go. We're getting out of here."

"But boss-"

"Now!" He says, visibly shaking with rage and frustration.

"Tch." The delinquent roughly tosses me aside, but before I can fall I'm caught in a strong pair of arms.

When I look through the fringe of my hair I realize it's the red-haired stranger who broke my fall.

The leader points at us, "This isn't over Akabane! We'll be back, count on it!"

The red head just licks his lips, "I look forward to it." He says in a deep, silky voice.

Only when all of the delinquents have left do I finally let out a sigh of relief. _That was a close one; if he hadn't shown up I don't know what would have happened. I'm surprised that I feel so safe in the arms of someone who I normally would have been afraid of; especially after witnessing the scene that just played out in front of me. Then again, who cares? He saved me. He can't be all bad._

I turn my head up to look at him, "Thank yo-" I stop abruptly when I finally see his eyes. I've never seen such a beautiful color in my whole life. They're a rich, mercurial gold and there's a certain glint in them that has me completely enraptured.

I can't bring myself to pull away, and the moment seems stretch on for an eternity. _Huh? Where was I going before this? What time is it? Am I forgetting something important?_

I can't remember anything in this moment, because all that exists right now is me, and him.

He finally blinks, and that's when I manage to pull myself back into reality. He's still holding me in his arms and for some reason I find myself blushing as I quickly pull myself away, "O-oh s-sorry."

He just continues to look at me and I can feel my blush intensify. _Gosh what's wrong with me?_

He puts his hands back in his pockets, "Don't you have somewhere to be right now?"

I tilt my head to the side slightly at his question, "Somewhere...I should be?"

Realization finally comes over me, "Ahh! Crap, I'm late."

I scramble to gather my fallen belongings and I get ready to run for it.

I turn back to give my hero one last look, "Thanks again!"

After that I make a break for the school gates, look up my name on the class assignment board and hurry my way up the stairs. When I finally open the door to the classroom I'm completely out of breath. I look at the clock with the hope that I'm not too late. I feel myself deflate when I see the time.

_Phew, I guess I was able to make it with a few minutes to spare. _I find a desk near one of the windows near the back and sit down, still trying to catch my breath.

After I finally manage to get my breathing back to normal I begin to observe the chattering classmates around me. I sigh imperceptibly and look out the window at the mountain in the distance. _I want to make friends, but these people… wouldn't make very good company._ Sure, they may appear to be angels that are seemingly blameless in every way, but they're not. I can tell. They're deceit wrapped up in alluring packaging, with a silky ribbon on top. They use pretty words to befriend you, but when it really comes down to it those are just pretty words. Lies. I don't need to be friends with people who lie about who they are, and deceive me by saying whatever they think I want to hear.

Of course not everyone is like that. There are some people who are honest with themselves and the people around them. Mercury eyes and red hair flash through my mind. I shake my head. _Why is he the first person that comes to mind? It's not like I'll ever see him again anyways._

I hear the door to the classroom slide open. _Although_ _I wish I could. _ My eyes widen when I see the person that comes waltzing through the door.

I immediately notice the unmistakable, mischievous mercury eyes and the vibrant red hair from only moments earlier. It's the delinquent that saved me. Karma Akabane.

Our eyes meet and he begins to make his way over to where I'm sitting. He gives me a cocky smirk, "I knew we went to the same school, but I didn't expect us to be in the same class."

I stare at him completely lost for words. His smirk softens into a smile that makes my breath hitch, "Karma Akabane, nice to meet you."

I stare at him. Before I can stop myself laughter begins bubbling from my mouth. I smile at him, "Nagisa Shiota, nice to meet you."

I, Nagisa Shiota, am the idiot who by introducing myself, ended up having my life turned upside down by a cocky delinquent named Karma Akabane. For better or for worse.

* * *

Author's Note: And that's a all for now folks! Don't worry though, this time **for sure **I will be updateing regularly, and hopefully in more length. Thank you all for favoriting, following, and reviewing this story. I don't think I can say enough how great it is to see all the support this story has. Seriously, i would have never expected to have 108 and Favorites, 48 reviews and 135 followers for this story. Not in my wildest dreams! So thank you all, and I hope that you guys will continue to support this story.

Until next time! Harmony's Wind


	11. Ch3 3rd Arc

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or any of its characters, concepts, or ideas. ( This story is something has been brought forth from the depths of my brain though.)

Author's Note: Hey everyone guess who's back! I'm sorry this last update took so long, I was at a camp for a week and I didn't have any tine to write this. Also, I need to thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I was really touched by what you guys said, and the feedback I got was absolutely wonderful to hear. I'm glad this story has touched you. I would also like to thank all the people who have favorited and followed this story as well. 120 favorites, and 150 followers! You can't even imagine the little happy dance I did when I saw that. It melts my heart. So, once again THANK YOU for all your lovely support. Now, on with the story!

**Warning: **Implied attempted rape.

* * *

Karma's Pov

Out of all the people I've ever met Nagisa Shiota is by far the most confusing. He's really nice, and he radiates gentleness. He's an honest guy who could easily make friends with anyone; what I don't understand is why someone like him would ever want to be friends with me.

I'm devious, I'm always getting into fights, and I'm dishonest. It's been almost a whole month and I still haven't come any closer to understanding his motives. _I just don't understand. He's probably the most genuinely pure person I've ever met. What could he possibly see in someone as tainted as me?_

I sigh as I continue to make my way to our usual spot for lunch on the roof. _Well, whatever the reason is it doesn't matter._ I twist the doorknob and open the door. _I like him more than anyone._

When I see what's on the other side of the door I pause. I blink at the scene going on before my eyes. Nagisa is being surrounded by 3 big guys who were obviously up to no good, with no means to defend himself. Our eyes meet and relief briefly flashes through his blue orbs before he lets out a startled yelp as one of the guys pins him to the fence by his wrists, unaware that I'm even here.

I don't even have to look at the smiles on their faces to understand what they're trying to do. Anger explodes through my whole body and my fists are shaking with the need to punch someone. And punch someone I would.

I crack my knuckles loudly, "What do you think you're doing?" I say in a voice that could have been mistaken for normal if you couldn't hear the underlying venom in it.

The guy holding Nagisa to the fence smirks at me, "Just having a little fun is all. We'll let you in on it as long as you keep quiet about this. Sounds like a pretty good deal right?"

Oh, he did _not_ just suggest that I join in and rape Nagisa. At this point all I can see is red. In seconds I'm in front of him punching the smug smirk off his face. I tackle him to the ground with eyes glazed over with bloodlust. He looks at me in fear.

I lift my fist, "**Die**." I begin to punch him. Over and over again even when I know he's long lost consciousness. I only stop when I see the other two goons trying to sneak out.

I stand and look at them, my hands covered in blood, "Who said you could leave?" I say dangerously. They freeze in fear, and a part of me almost takes pity on them; but another part of me roars with anger at the thought of what they were planning on doing to Nagisa.

I'm about to show them my wrath when two small arms wrap around me tightly from behind. I stiffen. "Karma, it's okay. It's enough. I'm fine, so please stop." He says in a soft, pleading voice.

My blood that had been singing for their deaths calms down some, "You're…okay?"

I can feel him nod into my shirt affirmatively. The bloodlust that had previously been there disappears even though I can still feel the rage simmering just under the surface. At least I had finally come back to my senses.

"Leave." I practically snarl at them. They nod their heads frantically and leave with their unconscious friend in tow.

The door closes with a soft _click_ and we stand in a silence for a long time; his arms still wrapped around me. I'm glad too, because if they weren't I would go after them in a heartbeat. His arms around me were the only thing that reassured me that he was okay.

"Has this kind of thing happened before?" I say quietly.

His arms tighten around me slightly, "Yeah." He says, almost fearfully.

I try to keep my voice level, "How long?"

He buries his head in my shirt, "A couple weeks. I was bullied a lot in elementary too, but this was the first time I was almost-"

I raise my voice, "Don't you dare say it!"

He slowly pulls his arms away from my waist, and I feel him shaking and my heart plummets. _It's over; he'll never want to see my face again. I can't say I blame him._

Then, to my surprise, he takes my bloody hand and gently turns me around to face him. When I look into his blue eyes and I see them glistening with tears I finally realize it. _Nagisa isn't the one shaking. _I look at my quivering hand. _I am._

"I'm so sorry Karma." He says softly, eyes filled with pain and remorse I never wanted to see in them.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" I say, with a voice filled with hurt. Because it _did_ hurt. _Why couldn't you just tell me what was happening? Did you think I wouldn't care? I may be a delinquent, but you're my friend dammit! _

He takes a handkerchief out of his pocket and begins to gently wipe away the blood on my face, "I just wanted to protect you Karma. You're always getting into fights and I didn't want to see you get hurt because of me."

My eyes widen, "It was because of me?"

He gives me a stern look, "It wasn't _because_ of you Karma it was _for_ you."

I stare at him, my mind temporarily reeling from the shock. _You let yourself get bullied because you didn't want to see me get hurt?_

"Did you ever think that I wouldn't want to see _you _get hurt either? That's I was so angry when they tried to-" I can't bring myself to say the words.

His eyes widen slightly, "I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

"Good." I say firmly.

"Besides, I'm always fighting, I don't think getting into a couple more for your sake would hurt." I say nonchalantly.

"That doesn't mean I don't worry." He says matter of factly with a hint of worry in his voice. And that's when I feel myself begin to break.

"I don't get you," he pauses as I continue in an unsteady voice, "I don't understand how you could ever worry about someone like me."

I spread my arms , "Just look at me! I'm covered in blood. I'm always causing trouble, everyone's afraid of me, and all anyone does is avoid me. Why don't you? Why do you care so much? Because, if I were to be perfectly honest I don't think I'm worth it!"

Realization sweeps over me. I said all of that without thinking, and now I can't help but feel incredibly vulnerable. _I've never been honest with my feelings, but when I'm with you that's all I can ever be. It's scary how much power you have over me._

"Karma."

_And you don't even know it._

He looks at me sadly, grief swirling in his normally clear eyes. He speaks with immense pain in his voice, "I never knew you felt that way about yourself. I've always thought you were fearless, and that nothing could ever get to you."

I cringe. "But you know, I'm kind glad that you aren't. It makes me realize that you're human too." I look at him in surprise.

He takes my blood stained hands into his own, "You know, when I first started school here, I had only spent 5 minutes in the classroom and I already knew I wouldn't make a single friend. Every single person was fake. They were exactly what people expected them to be, and acted exactly how they were supposed to. None of them were true to themselves. I hate people like that."

He looks at me, and for the first time since I've known him, he smiles. And the only word that I could possibly use to describe it as is _beautiful._

"From the moment I met you I knew you were a genuine person. You didn't let people tell you what you should be, and you did whatever you wanted to do. I really love that about you. So as long as you stay true to who you are Karma, I'll never find a reason that would keep me from being your friend."

I feel the unfamiliar sting of tears in my eyes and quickly blink them away. Without thinking, I pull him into my arms.

"K-Karma w-what-" I bury my face in his hair and close my eyes. After some indignant sputtering from Nagisa he falls silent as well and we just bask in each other's presence.

"Thank you." I say, voice barely a whisper.

He looks up at me and smiles again, and this time, I can feel my heart beat faster. "Why don't we eat lunch?" He says lightly.

I nod, "Sounds good Nagi."

He looks at me oddly, "Nagi?"

"It's my new nickname for you. But I want it to be between just you and me, is that okay?"

He looks at me happily, "I'd like that."

I smile at him, "Good."

He face turns bright red, and I can't suppress the chuckle that escapes my lips. "Eh~ Nagi are you blushing?" I say teasingly, the tense atmosphere completely gone.

He blushes even brighter before quickly turning away, "Just come sit and eat Karma."

I smirk and take his chin in my hand and turn his head toward me, "See? I was right, you are blushing Nagi. How sweet."

He smacks my hand away, "Stop that!" He says embarrassedly.

I just smirk as I watch him try to cover up his blush. _From now on I'm going to cherish these moments with you Nagi. _

"Karma hurry up! Lunch is almost over." Nagi says, scrambling to eat his lunch. _I'll make sure to protect you from anyone or anything that tries to hurt you. I promise._

I smile imperceptibly, "Coming~."

He smiles at me brightly.

_No matter what._

* * *

Author's Note: Yay! Another chapter finished! I made this chapter a little longer than the last one, and I have a bunch of great ideas for the chapters to come so I hope that makes up for lost time. The next one should be the last chapter for this arc and then you'll get to see their trip to Disney. (Beware: fluff will be present.) Anyways, please continue to review, follow, and favorite this story! I really appreciate it!


	12. Third Arc Final

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or any of its characters, concepts, or ideas. (Although this story is definitely born from the chocolate waterfall in my mind.)

Author's Note: *Sighs in relief* Finally finished! Phew, that took a while! I'm sorry for the ridiculously long wait for this chapter, I spent waaaay to long sitting on this chapter, so I will be doing my best to bestow upon my patient readers **2** updates this week! I would like to once again thank you all for your wonderful support of this story. *Throws flowers at you* You guys are the best readers anyone could ask for! I hope you enjoy this actually, kind of long chapter, and come back later this week to read more!

**Important Note: **I've had a couple of lovely reviewers question me about adding lemons in the coming chapters of this story and I figured now was probably a good time to set the record straight. I've thought about it long and hard and in the end I am not comfortable with the idea of writing lemons, lime, or any other fruity substance out there. I also don't feel that they are at that point in there relationship in this story yet (They haven't even made out yet, I don't want my precious babies jumping into a lemons scene) and in this story they've only been dating about maybe a couple months. I'm clinging to there innocent relationship as long as I can! If I had to choose a genre for this work it would be a shounen-ai, and not a yaoi. But, who knows. There may come a time where I _do _become comfortable with writing lemons. BUT for now, I'm just going to do my best to improve this story without the addition of fruit, and hopefully, add super hot scenes without fruit in them. (I've seen it done people! Read any one of the Divergent books and you'll totally understand!) I'll do my best not to disappoint and I hope that you will respect my wishes, but if the story is getting boring for you guys, let me know and I'll try to spice it up! Thank you for reading this ridiculously long note and go enjoy this story!

* * *

Nagisa's Pov

It's been about a month since Karma found me cornered on the roof, and so far things have taken a turn for the better. For some reason, no one has bothered me since the incident, and Karma and I are a lot closer than we were before. I've even heard some rumors going around that I had "tamed" Karma, and I can't help but laugh and think about how ridiculous the idea is. _As if I would ever want to tame someone so wild and beautiful. _My grip on my bag tightens and my muscles tense.

_What in the world am I thinking? _I blush furiously at my thoughts. This had been happening more and more often lately. I find myself constantly thinking about him; his deep red hair, his mischievous gold eyes, and his carefree laughter. I think about the familiar, little everyday things; like how Karma always walks me home, or how we always eat spicy ramen at a tiny shop in town every Friday, and how Karma always manages to rope me in on one of his pranks. It's made me realize I cherish our time together more than anything else. Karma has become such a big part of my life in such a short amount of time that it's starting feel like Karma _is _my life.

It's scary.

I'm overflowing with so many new feelings and experiences that I'm afraid of what will happen if Karma isn't there to share them with me, and if these feelings end up being what I think they are, it could change _everything. _

I don't think my heart could take it if he shut me out and left me behind. Even if I could bring myself to move on it wouldn't be the same, because if it isn't Karma standing by my side it's pointless.

It _has_ to be him. I don't _want_ it to be anyone else.

_I want it to be you._

"Oi Nagi, snap out of it!"

I notice the hand that's gripping my shoulder and I look up to meet Karma's puzzled face. I try to ignore the warmth that begins spreading through my body at the contact as I answer, "Sorry, I kind of spaced out." I say sheepishly.

His eyes look into mine intensely for a few seconds before breaking contact, "If you say so~."

It seems like he's let it go for now but his eyes clearly say that this isn't over. I do my best not to squirm under his piercing gaze as we continue to make our way down the street our school is on. Today is a day off, so Karma invited me out for 'yankee season' with the promise of ice cream after.

It should be a given that the only reason I decided to come was because of the ice cream. Just the ice cream.

It isn't like I came because I wanted to go on a date with Karma or anything.

Right?

I quickly shake off my thoughts and direct my attention back towards Karma, "Are you sure they'll be there?"

He smirks, "Of course. Yankees are dumb, so they don't bother to find a secret meeting place."

"But aren't you a yankee?" I ask innocently.

He shoots me a look, "No, I'm a delinquent."

I tilt my head, "I don't see the difference."

He sighs, "Yankees are yankees. Delinquents are delinquents. They're completely different."

"Oh, I see." I say as if I understand completely.

Amusement flashes in his eyes and he ruffles my hair fondly, "You don't get it at all, do you?

"Nope!" I say cheekily.

He just laughs, and my heart picks up at the sound. We finally make it to the front of the school, and as we walk up to the gate I feel a bit of apprehension come over me.

I look around warily, "Karma, I think they knew we were coming."

Karma's muscles are taut under his shirt, "Seems like it."

I carefully survey our surroundings. There aren't too many places they could be hiding since there isn't much in the means of cover in front our school, which could only mean that they're blending in with the crowd.

"Karma, do you have a pocket knife on you?" I say in a controlled voice.

He discretely pulls it out of his pocket and slips it into my hand, "What are planning to do Nagi? There's at least 25 of them, and as much as I love a challenge the most I can beat up is 10."

I sigh and flip the knife in my hand experimentally, "I guess it can't be helped. It looks like I'm going to have to create a distraction."

My eyes darken and bloodlust begins to crawl at the fringes of my mind as I twirl around and send the knife straight into a poorly disguised yankee's thigh.

I grab Karma's wrist and begin running up the trail towards the mountain that's part of the school before he even has the chance to yell in pain.

We run as fast as our legs can carry us, dodging incoming attacks and yankees as we make the trek to the top of the peak.

After an hour of an intense game of hide and seek we finally make it to the top of the mountain with no pursuers in sight.

We're both panting heavily, and my legs are just about to give out when Karma points at a grassy spot in a grove of trees underneath an ancient looking cherry blossom tree with bright pink petals gracefully falling to the ground.

I nod my head at him and we drag our worn out limbs to the spot underneath the tree and collapse on the soft grass.

The cherry blossoms petals continue to fall all over us as we continue to catch our breaths, and after a while, are jagged breaths are replaced with the soft rustle of the trees in the breeze and the stray strands of sunshine reaching out to tickle our faces with its warmth.

"I never thought you could do something like that." Karma says a tad awestruck.

I sigh, "Well, if I hadn't we would both probably be six feet under by now."

He laughs breathlessly, "I guess, but you wouldn't have had to go through all this in the first place if it wasn't for me."

"I came because I wanted to, it's not like I didn't know the risks Karma."

My heart nearly stops at his next his next words, "We shouldn't do this anymore."

_Stop_. "Shouldn't do what anymore?" We both sit up and I stare into his normally carefree eyes that are now filled with pain.

"I don't think we should hang out anymore." He says as if each word hurts to say.

_Don't do this. _I begin to panic, "What are you trying to say?" I say in an unstable voice.

He clenches his fists and looks away, "Let's stop being friends."

I jump on him and he looks up at me in surprise as I straddle his hips and angry, panic filled tears begin to fall on his face, "No! I won't let you do this!" _I won't let you leave me behind._

He looks at me with wide eyes and his lip begins to tremble, "I-I just don't want you to-"

I grab him by the collar of his shirt and crash our foreheads together. He groans in pain, "Ow~."

"When did I ever ask you to protect me?! If you want to protect me from getting hurt, don't leave me!"

I place my head on his chest with a thump, "I don't care about anything else, but please," I say desperately, "I'm begging you, don't go."

I continue crying into his chest until he slowly lifts himself off the ground until I'm sitting in his lap facing him.

I look at him with tears still streaming down my face, "I'm sorry Nagi," He says softly as he wipes away the tears falling down my face, "I never wanted to see you cry."

He wipes away the tears from my face until I manage to calm enough to stop crying.

"Why do you always seem to like you don't care when you really care a lot Karma?" Almost crying again at the gentleness in his movements.

He sighs and looks at me with a heart wrenching look on his face, "If I keep my distance from people I won't hurt them, or disappoint them, and I don't want them to hurt me either."

"Even if that means you'll be all alone too?" I say, suddenly angry that he would sacrifice his happiness that way.

His eyes glisten with something I've never seen in them before, "I'm scared Nagi. The more time I spend with you, the more afraid I become. I don't know what I would do without you anymore."

I punch him softly in the chest, "Did you ever think that I might feel the same way?"

"What do you mean?" He says as if he's never even considered that might be a possibility.

"I feel the same way Karma. Every day I see you I'm afraid the next day my life … won't have you in it."

He looks at me completely overwhelmed, and a tear slips down his face.

I gulp and gather my courage to say the next words that come out of my mouth, "I need you Karma, please, need me too."

Another tear falls down his face, and his eyes have become sparkling pools of gold.

I look at him with all the fierceness and passion of a tiger, "I'm not going to tell you to change or that the way you think is wrong, but please don't distance yourself from me. I'll risk it. Two heads are better than one after all." I smile softly.

He gives me a heart aching smile, "I guess you never noticed huh?"

"Noticed what?" I say warily.

He laughs, "I've needed you from the first nice to meet you."

The tears stream steadily down his face when he pulls me into a bone crushing hug. He cries the silent tears of a lonely and detached soul. We don't say another word as we sit under the big cherry blossom tree. I don't need words to figure out what his answer was, or a single word of thanks. Because I see it in the glistening tears falling down his face.

Suddenly all the fleeting feelings I've been having since Karma appeared in my life come rushing up all at once, and I know I can't avoid the name that comes along with them.

_Love._

* * *

Back in the present... Karma's Pov

I look at Nagi with a mix of surprise, interest, and oddly, guilt. Everyone else seems stunned as well.

"You've been in love with me since back then?" I say in a slightly incredulous voice.

Nagi avoids my gaze with his eyes, "Y-yeah, I told you didn't I? I was waiting for you." He says with a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"So you're saying you've liked Karma since our first year?" Kayano says slowly. Nagi nods his head with a blush beginning to light up his face.

Maehara looks at me in surprise, "Dude, and you never knew until this year?!"

"Karma, I didn't think you could be so slow." Isogai says.

"Really Karma, anyone could have figured it out." Maehara unhelpfully points out.

"Nagisa was the first person I was ever close with. I didn't have anything to compare our relationship to, how was I supposed to know?" I say a little defensively as I try to keep myself from blushing in embarrassment.

I lose the battle to keep the flush off my face as they burst into laughter.

"Oh man, that's priceless!" Maehara guffaws.

"Karma, you really need to work on your people skills." Isogai says with barely contained laughter.

My face heats up even more, and the foot rest attached to the seat in front of me suddenly becomes very interesting. _I should have noticed sooner! Now that I think back on everything it seems so obvious._

_Nagi's feelings… and my own._

Kanzaki gives Isogai an elbow in the ribs, and Kayano smacks Maehara on the back of the head.

"Ow!" They yell in unison.

Kanzaki smiles congenially, "It's fine isn't it? You both ended up together in the end, and right now is what's important."

"You two are dating now, so I don't think there's any sense in thinking about 'what ifs' right?" Okuda adds shyly.

"I guess." I mumble. It doesn't make the guilt I feel go away though.

"Karma." Nagi tugs on my sleeve, and our classmates give us a knowing look and after thanking us for the story, they all go back to their own business.

Nagi reaches out to caress my cheek and the blue, crystal depths of his eyes say it all. I sweep a blanket over our heads and pull him into a heated kiss.

It's a short kiss. I can tell he's caught off guard, but then his delightful little petals begin to press slowly back into mine. It only lasts 3 seconds at most, but the heat in it is undeniable. It's far from innocent, but it still manages to feel like it is.

When I pull back his face is slightly dazed, and my hand finds its way to the back of his exposed neck as I brush a thumb across his jawline.

He slowly reaches his hand toward mine and I gently intertwine our fingers together one by one. "For what it's worth," I whisper, "Looking back, I fell in love with you on that day too."

He throws himself into my arms and buries his head in my neck, "You still owe me an ice cream." He says with no real power behind it.

I laugh and wrap my arms around him, "Chocolate chip cookie dough right?""

His voice is soft when he answers, "Yeah. Chocolate chip cookie dough."

We stay like that for a long time. Enjoying the closeness we have now in the midst of all the time we had missed out on.

"Don't ever leave me." Nagi says, almost as an afterthought.

I kiss the ring on his hand, "I could say the same to you."

"Hey Karma."

"What is it my beloved?"

"It's getting hard to breathe under this blanket, we should take it off."

I blink, "Oh, right."

After pulling the blanket off our heads we both pull away and Nagi fidgets slightly, "Um Karma?"

I smile at him patiently, "Yeah?"

His face goes red, "D-do you think that when we get to the hotel, w-we could do that again?"

I smirk at him, "Do what again exactly?"

He pouts, "You know what!"

I bring my face closer to his, "So you want to cuddle?" My voice lowers huskily, "Or do you want to kiss?"

He grins at me shyly, "Both."

* * *

Author's Note: And there you have the end of the third arc! Thank you all for being patient with the pre-slash material, and for those of you who have been dying to see there trip to Disney the wait is no more! I'll do my best to update again this week so look forward to it, and please continue to follow, favorite, and review!


End file.
